Dear Elsa,
by MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot
Summary: Ask questions you'd like Elsa to answer, whether it's something specific from my own Frozen story series, or something random you'd like her to answer. An ongoing writing exercise for me so I can practice writing in first person. I look forward to whatever questions readers come up with. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea is partly from ones I've seen other authors do and partly from an assignment I had for school, believe it or not.**

 **Anyways...just leave a review/note/letter and Elsa (and perhaps Anna) will reply to it. I want to practice writing in first person, and I thought this would be a good way to do it! Feel free to ask anything specific from my own Frozen story-verse series, or just random things you'd like Elsa to answer.:)**

 **I'm starting off myself with my own letter. You guys will probably all think differently of me after this...I hope not...anyways...moving on.**

Hello everyone!

My name is Elsa Ingrid Nicoletta Grieg, and I am queen of Arendelle. MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot (I _know_ that is not your real name…) thought it would be an enjoyable idea for all of you and me if I had my own place to answer questions any of you might have about me or my family or my country. I'll be happy to answer anything and everything you might like to know, or simply reply to a letter. Anna said she wasn't interested in doing the same thing at the moment, but she might answer a question once in a while if anyone _really_ wants to ask her something.

While I'm happy to answer anything, please don't be inappropriate or creepy. Thank you!

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Sometimes I wish you were a real girl so I could have someone to talk to that I could trust would understand _and_ not tell anyone. You're the only fictional character I've ever really identified with and your movie was one of very, very few that made me cry. I didn't understand why I liked your and Anna's movie so much when I first saw it, but I do now. It's because I saw someone who felt like me and made mistakes and still got a happy ending. I have a little sister too. One who is almost exactly like Anna, just, um…not as nice and understanding. You were the one who was different because you had magical superpowers, but you seemed the most 'real' to me. Also I really, really liked that you didn't end up with a love interest by the end of the movie! Do you know Merida? She's the only other princess…queen…that doesn't have one, which I think is ridiculous. (I am very, very sorry if I sound like an annoying creepy fangirl. I promise I'm not.)

I don't have a good reason to feel like this like you do, but seeing you upset and scared and managing to fix everything-including feeling like that-makes me feel a little better.

I feel depressed. No one knows everything, I just…I don't know. I get antsy and nervous when I'm around a lot of people and I don't tell anyone about it. I'm scared I'll let everyone down including myself. I can't _deal_ with everything anymore and I feel stupid for it and I hate crying in front of people. I really, really hate it. And I almost attempted suicide a month ago and I know I don't want to do that, but the thoughts still come sometimes and I'm a little scared I'll do something I won't be able to take back. I don't know why I'm writing all this since I know it's going to get shared somewhere. I guess because online is at least somewhat anonymous.

Elsa, can you help? I know you felt awful for ages. Can you fix me, too? Please?

If you read all this, thank you for listening to me just talk about a bunch of nothing. I'm sorry I didn't have anything actually happy to say.

A sad friend,

MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot

* * *

Dear MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot,

Thank you very much for your letter. I'm both nervous and flattered that you would trust me enough to share all those things. I don't quite understand what you mean by 'movie', and of course I am a real girl! How else would I reply to you? But that's all right.

It rather makes me sad that you would identify with me because I felt scared and upset so much, but I'm glad I could help, at least a little bit. Don't feel bad for not having a sister like Anna-I think _most_ siblings aren't as nice as she is! You're right, I don't have a love interest. Honestly I'm not interested, and I don't think most people would want anything to do with me romantically anyway. They would probably just want the authority I have in Arendelle. I don't know Merida, though. Who's that?

You don't sound like an annoying creepy fangirl, either. Well…maybe a _tiny_ bit, but that's okay.

I don't think I'm a good person to ask for help with feeling depressed or anxious or scared, but I do know one thing. You have a right to feel however it is you feel. You aren't stupid or bad because of it, so don't apologize or say you don't have a reason to feel that way. Also, I didn't fix everything on my own. I had help. From Anna. I hate crying in front of people too…I said _no one_ would ever see me cry when I ran away to the North Mountain to build my ice palace. Then I ended up crying in front of everyone out on the frozen fjord. I'm not saying you should go bawl in front of everyone, but I'm saying it's all right if it happens, even if it doesn't seem like it. Go cry by yourself if need be.

You probably don't know this since I never tell anyone, but…I once attempted suicide myself. That will _not_ solve anything, even if it feels like it does. I have a tiny scar on my wrist as a permanent reminder of what I did. Please don't do that to yourself. Try distracting yourself whenever the thoughts come back. Cry, scream, beat up a pillow, listen to music, go talk to someone about something silly if you don't want to explain how you're feeling. I'm not going to say not to think like that, because I know that doesn't help, but remember you _do_ have people that care about you, even if it doesn't feel like it. Even if you feel lost or lonely.

That was not a bunch of nothing. Please don't apologize for not having anything happy to say at the moment.

Your friend,

Elsa.

P.S. I put my signature snowflake made of ice in with my reply. Maybe you can put it somewhere and remember you can send me a letter again whenever you need to.

 **A/N: So yeah. I feel stupid sharing that on here, but I have to do something similar at class tomorrow and I figure posting it anonymously online is a start. PLEASE, ANYONE, IF YOU'RE FEELING LIKE ME OR WORSE, GO TALK TO SOMEONE! Don't chicken out. I do that and it just makes more trouble.:/**

 **On a happier note, I look forward to seeing whatever questions you all come up with!:)**

 **Elsa: Please don't just ask serious things like Manta did. I don't _mind_ those things, but silly or trivial things will be much easier to write.:)**


	2. Keybearer001, Guest, bananas-rule-2016

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left little letter/review thingies or whatever you want to call them.:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Elsa isn't mine; she belongs to Disney.:)**

 **I'll be posting 2 or 3 per chapter.:)**

Dear Elsa,

I have a few questions.

How do you feel about America adapting your adventures on New York's Broadway and incoming attractions at theme parks? Besides building snowmen and eating chocolate, what's your favorite thing to do with Anna? Finally, how do you feel about people interfering with your love life on fanfiction?

~Keybearer001

* * *

Dear Keybearer001,

Thank you for your questions!

While I don't know much about Broadway or any incoming attractions at theme parks involving me, I don't mind, but I hope the individuals in charge keep the facts intact! I'm flattered that people would want to do such a thing, though. When you're in a public position of authority, people will say and do things about you; there's no way around it. Usually I try to just ignore it.

I don't know what my absolute favorite thing to do with Anna is…I'm just happy to actually have her back and be able to be around her safely after so long. But a few other things I enjoy to do with Anna are playing chess, going swimming (yes, I do like swimming), and, well, simply _talking_ to her. I'm not much of a conversationalist, but I do like simply talking to my little sister.

As for your last question…I really wish people would leave my love life, or lack thereof, alone. That is my business, no one else's. But, as I said before, I'm in a public position of authority and people will write things about you. I don't mind all that much unless it's something creepy, like trying to "ship" me with Anna. She's my _sister_! I have no objection to girls liking girls, but when it's my sister, that's just disgusting. And Hans and me? That's never going to happen. Even if he genuinely turns nice, I would never be able to trust him. As for any of authors' "OC's", I don't really care….they don't exist! Anyways, people can write what they want. I'm not going to be mad or upset about it. I try not to be, at least.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

When your parents told you that you were going to be a big sister, how did you first react? Also, what did you first think of Anna after she was born?

~Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Thank you for the questions! I wish you had left a name so I wouldn't have to call you 'Guest', but that's okay…I understand if you want to be anonymous.

I was only three years old, so I don't remember a lot. But I do remember being very, very excited because I had been begging for a little sister for awhile before that! I thought I had just gotten my best wish ever because my parents loved me, but three-year-old me was just…naïve. I know now that was _not_ why they had Anna; they just wanted a normal child that wasn't born 'defective' like me. That hurts, but I'm glad they loved Anna right from the beginning.

Quite honestly, I thought Anna was cute but way too noisy. She always threw tantrums and screamed and cried a lot. She made it hard to sleep sometimes (sorry, Anna). I remember I thought Anna's hair was funny when I first saw her. I'm also pretty sure I thought Anna had magic like me at first, or at least I hoped she did. The only particularly bad thing was that my parents kind of…ignored me a lot after Anna was born. I don't remember ever being resentful towards Anna because of it, but I do remember it made me sad.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Do you wanna build a snowman? ;)

~bananas-rule-2016

* * *

Dear bananas-rule-2016,

I would love to, but I don't think I can from here! Would you like my ice dragon Linnae to bring you some snow so you can build one yourself?

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. You must like bananas a lot! I like bananas, but we don't import them very often because they can be rather expensive.

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon:) Please keep those questions coming! Also, if you don't have any questions and just have a comment/feedback/criticism, that's nice, too.:)**


	3. Fangirl334,Olivia,FluffyKitten,DodgersGi

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!**

 **(Please excuse the weird name cutoffs in the chapter title...they were too long to fit.:/ Sorry.:P)**

Dear Elsa,

How is your relationship with Gerda?

~Fangirl334

* * *

Dear Fangirl334,

I love Gerda very much. She's like a mother to me, quite honestly more so than my actual mother, although I feel bad for saying that. Gerda always took care of me, even when I was isolated in my room. Even when I wanted to be alone, she let me know she was there if I needed her. I still have panic attacks (anxiety attacks? I don't know what they're called, other than that they're horrible and I hate them) sometimes and Gerda always helps me calm down.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Do you ever wonder if anyone out there has ice powers like you?

~Olivia O'Neil

* * *

Dear Olivia O'Neil,

That's an interesting question. I would say yes, I do wonder that sometimes. I know it's _possible_ there's someone else in the world like me, but I know the chances of that are so close to zero that I don't think about it much anymore. When I was little, I liked being 'special', but I also would have gladly given up my powers if it would have made my parents like me better. I think someone else out there might have natural so-called elemental magic, but I think he or she wouldn't have ice magic…maybe fire or something, I'm not sure. I know my magic runs in my family-my great-great-great grandmother Ingrid had magic like mine.

Another thing that quite honestly scares me is that if I _did_ find someone else naturally born with magic, who's to say he or she would be a nice person? I have enough trouble with my powers and I don't want them to cause trouble. I can just imagine what would happen if someone like me wanted to cause trouble. I froze my entire country by accident. What would happen if someone like me _tried_ to freeze everything? I don't know what my magic's limits are exactly, and I find that rather disturbing.

I'm sorry for the odd 'what-if' scenario.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Just curious, do you have a favorite subject to learn about? If you do, do you have any hobbies you like to do with this favorite subject of yours? And this is a totally random question I love asking people: If you could travel through time, which way would you go? Past or future? Thanks for answering, if you do!

~FluffyKitten

P.S. Can I have a hug?

* * *

Dear FluffyKitten,

Yes, I do. You might think it's strange, but I like math, especially geometry. Numbers don't change; they're always the same. I enjoy drawing blueprints and what I would consider simple architectural sketches, although I haven't done either of those in awhile. Drawing blueprints was one of my favorite pastimes during all those years isolated in my room.

I think having a keen interest in geometry might have helped me build my ice palace somehow, too. Obviously I didn't draw any sketches or blueprints first, but still. The entire structure is based off a single shape-my signature snowflake. I've also constructed a small amusement park made of ice. The rides probably would have been safe without being designed ahead of time since it was from my magic, but I wanted to be absolutely sure they would run properly.

If I _had_ to pick, I'd go to the past and either meet my great-great-great grandmother Ingrid, or go back and make it so the accident never happened and I didn't hurt Anna. But wouldn't time traveling create…paradoxes or something in the process? (Like if I did make it so the accident never happened, what else would that change? Would that even be a morally correct thing to do? Would that automatically make it so present me doesn't really exist, or would she exist in some other…dimension? How could there even be two [or more!] of me in the first place?) My country has little to no knowledge of the real-life science and physics behind the idea of time travel, but I would think it would somehow mess things up, and it seems a little…unethical and a little disturbing to me for some reason. Sorry for the too-serious thoughts on that question!

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. You can have a hug if you ever visit Arendelle! Here is a…how do you say it…virtual one in the meantime.

P.P.S. I assume from your name you like kittens…if you _do_ come to Arendelle, you can also meet Kolfinnia. She's my black and white kitten Anna gave me for Christmas a few months ago.

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Do you think I'm silly? I've had a lot go wrong in my life, and I don't want to say it all in the open, but my parents remind me of yours in some ways... And I think they would rather have my brother than me - at least my dad would. Sometimes I feel so unwanted and useless. And now I'm sick, and I've been told I might never get better. I have something called M.E. and it makes me weak and exhausted, and gives me pain and all kinds of neurological symptoms. I am in bed most of the day, and get more sick if I go out or do anything. Something I feel sick to my stomach for no reason and can't eat almost all day. People have to make my food, or help me up stairs, and I don't even know if I'm going to pass my exams next month because I've lost a year of study. There is a chance I might end up in a wheelchair, and I'm scared.

I feel like only two people truly understand me, and sometimes I feel like nobody could care about me. I feel so lonely it's as if my heart will break, and I just want to cry but my emotions are in such turmoil that I can't cry - instead I end up curling up in a ball and clenching my jaw as if it was physical pain. I can't trust people anymore - I'm afraid to show my feelings, even to my closest friends. Sometimes when someone is even a little mean, I feel panicky, and start hyperventilating and shaking, or feeling like I'm going to throw up. Once I almost tried to kill myself. I got meningitis last October, and when I was in hospital, I felt like I was dying, but might live if I didn't give up - I nearly gave up; I wasn't even afraid. But then I remembered one person who I knew needed me, and I stayed for him. But I still think of suicide sometimes... even though I don't want to.

Also, I think I'm in love with someone... not in a kissy way, but he and I just care so much we've become more than friends. It's as if, even though we're not all icky, we still love each other... Do you think that's stupid? I know you don't like love, but I didn't either, and then suddenly I saw a different side to it; I don't like soppy stuff at all, but I care so much for this boy...

I know this is a really serious question, but it's what I wanted to ask most of all.

-DodgersGirl

* * *

Dear DodgersGirl,

Of course I don't think you're silly. Why would I think that?

This probably isn't what you were hoping to hear, but you can't make your parents like you. I know exactly what it feels like to have your parents love or want your sibling more than they want you. It hurts, and there's nothing you can do about it. That being said, please try to remember it's _not_ your fault. It might feel like it is, but it's not. I don't know what M.E. is, but I _have_ had meningitis myself-at least my doctor thought I did last December. I assume you don't have access to magic of any kind (although you probably have access to better medical technology than Arendelle does), so I actually think you're rather lucky. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I _did_ die and Marshmallow and Rania sacrificed themselves to bring me back. I still felt weak for a long time after that, and I couldn't hear properly until I got stronger. Maybe you'll get better, too, since it sounds like your present symptoms might be caused by the original sickness.

If not, I have a few suggestions. First, this is rather childish, but there's _one_ good thing about needing your meals fixed for you. Use it as an excuse to get breakfast in bed once in a while. :) On a more serious note, losing a year of study is not the end of the world. If you can make money making something (can you draw? knit? write?) right this second, perhaps try passing the time with something like that if you feel well enough. One thing _not_ to do is overwork yourself. I do that constantly and I know it isn't good for me. And try not to be annoyed or upset if you need help with something...or if you don't need help and someone asks anyway. You probably know this already, but I have a bad leg and I can't walk without wearing a brace. I'm not sure why, but sometimes that makes people think I can't do things by myself and that bothers me far more than the things I really can't do (like getting around the secret passages easily). My point is that something so-called 'wrong' with you shouldn't mean you think bad of yourself or make others treat you differently. It's merely a new normal, even if that normal doesn't feel fair or even okay.

It sounds like you might be having panic attacks or a variation thereof. (I think I will just call those awful episodes that…I am still not sure of the difference between those and anxiety attacks or if they're the same thing. Sorry.) I know _exactly_ what those feel like. They're awful and even though they don't actually last very long, it feels like they last forever. And it _physically_ hurts sometimes, not just…emotionally. I'm not sure if these things will help you, but it helps me to have someone you trust with you (if possible) and have them just talk to you calmly. Try attempting to breathe slower and concentrate hard only on doing that. For me, it also helps if someone, most likely Gerda, just wraps me up in a blanket and just holds me. At least you won't risk hurting someone or making an icy mess if you have another one!

I don't think it's possible to get rid of suicidal thoughts instantly, but please, please don't do that. If you succeeded, you would hurt everyone around you, even people you might think don't care. If you don't succeed, you might end up badly hurt or at the very least end up with a small scar like I did. If the thoughts come up again, try to distract yourself with music or books or, better yet, simply talk and be with someone. You don't even have to tell that person how you feel if you think you can't, but being around another person will probably keep you from actually doing anything to yourself. If I hadn't had that door separating me from Anna, I know I wouldn't have attempted that right in front of her, even though I felt awful.

And about love and romance…I certainly don't think it's 'stupid'. I just don't think it's for me. As long as you aren't planning to marry this person immediately, I think it's fine. Also, _please_ make sure you can trust him! You don't want to end up with someone who tries to hurt you or take advantage of you. As far as physical affection is concerned, I think a chaste kiss is okay, as would be friendly hugs. I know people outside my country tend to be quite a bit more…hmm… _free_ with their affections, so please don't be offended, as I am probably a bit old-fashioned as far as that goes. (I am quite sure Anna has made out with Kristoff more than once, and I really, really don't like that; but that's probably just because she's my little sister and I feel like she needs protecting from such things.)

Please don't apologize for sending a serious question or two. I don't mind one bit. I hope you feel better soon!

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I apologize for the wordy reply!

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon:)**


	4. raven678, readeronly76, londonbridge

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

You have gotten really good at dealing with your emotions recently, and I hope you don't mind if I ask you how you do that? I had to learn to hide mine away from bullies, who teased me for being too happy or crying or whatever, and now my emotions kind of change constantly, and I don't know how to handle it (especially stress and anxiety).

I also would like to know how to deal with speaking in front of a crowd, because you do it so well, even when you were stuttering, and you have only improved since then. How do you do it?

Are we going to be allowed to ask you multiple times (as long as it's relevant/ not creepy). I have a few more questions, but I don't want to take up too much time/space.

Thanks

-raven678

PS. I want to let you and Mantal know that you are both incredibly strong people, and I look up to both of you. I'm glad you are ok, and I know Mantal will be ok, someday soon.

* * *

Dear raven678,

Thank you, but…you _really_ think that? Sometimes I feel all mixed up and confused inside, and I still get scared and upset a lot. I suppose if you mean I'm better at not completely losing control when I feel like that, that's true? I don't know. Thank you anyways, though. But I'm not sure how to answer that question because quite honestly, I still feel like I can't. I'll try my best, though. I do know that locking all your emotions inside constantly is bad. Whatever you do, do _not_ do that. If you need to, you can try retreating off by yourself (temporarily, NOT permanently!) to cry or whatever else you need to do. Emotions flying all over the place is stressful and anxiety-inducing anyways, and knowing ignorant bullies will pick on you for it just makes it worse. Have you tried telling a teacher about what's going on? If you don't feel comfortable verbally explaining yourself-I know I wouldn't-you can try writing a note instead so you don't risk breaking down in front of him or her.

If, on the other hand, you have told the teacher and nothing has been fixed, I say you have the right to tell them off. If you appear like you don't care and will do something to fight back, they may leave you alone because they're not expecting you to do anything in your defense. If these bullies are bigger than you are and you think you might be in physical danger if you fight back, hold your head high and walk away. Then go in the bathroom or wherever you can find privacy and let the hurt out. These bullies are looking for a reaction from you, and if you refuse to give it to them, they may very well leave you alone. I know I said hiding emotions was bad, but there are certain times where it's in your best interest to do so. For example, if I am trying to deal with a difficult political situation, I should not show any emotional response at all, positive or negative, because whoever I'm dealing with can use that against me. It's the same if you're in a fight. You want to appear confident but not arrogant, like you just plain don't care.

This is by no means foolproof, but it can help if you simply stand up straight, shoulders back, chin up. Don't look down at the floor. Pretend you're looking straight _through_ the bully rather than at him or her. "You need to stop. I assume you don't realize what you're doing is wrong. I feel sorry for you." Then walk away. Or, look them straight in the eyes and deadpan a simple thank-you. They will be _very_ confused and it will drive them crazy.

Please just remember what the bullies do or say is wrong and you are worth far more than that. :)

Regarding speaking in front of a crowd…I honestly still don't feel comfortable doing that. Crowds make me nervous and on edge. Thank you for the compliment, though. I thought I sounded terrible when I (tried to) give that speech last summer, even though Anna and Gerda tried to tell me otherwise…I practiced that speech so much and then I still ended up stuttering quite a bit… What did help was to focus on just one person in the audience that I knew wouldn't judge me. For me, that was a little girl named Daisy I'd met not long before. If there's no one there you trust enough to do that, look _over_ people's heads. They will all think you're looking at them. Also, know what you're going to say ahead of time. I had my speech memorized inside out and I still forgot part of what I wanted to say. Anna had to prompt me on what was next at one point! You could also reward yourself after the fact for doing a good job, even if it wasn't as good as you might have liked.

If being around a lot of people for any length of time makes you tired or anxious, go rest afterwards. Even when I was little, I couldn't deal with huge parties and the like for a long time, even though I wasn't _scared_ of it then. They would even give me a headache sometimes. Also remember that if your sibling or friend is like Anna, they will _not_ understand your reaction, even if they don't mind! Anna still doesn't understand why I can't deal with parties and crowds and lots of people for a long time, even though she'll help me if need be. I think outgoing social butterflies like Anna somehow thrive on that sort of thing and people like me or you just get tired from it. I guess it just makes all of us different, and that's okay, even if it doesn't feel like it sometimes.

You can absolutely ask me multiple times! I don't even mind irrelevant questions much…I just don't want creepy ones, that's all. I'll be happy to hear from you again.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Thank you so much. I don't feel strong…and I really don't think you should look up to me. But it makes me happy that someone would actually say that about me and really mean it. :)

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I have a couple of questions. First, what type of government system do you have? Do you just say something and it goes? Also why do you think so many people ship elsanna? It's creepy. I have a sister and I can't even come close to thinking about some of the things that happens in some fanfictions. How are your relations with other countries? Do you have more allies or less since they've found about your ice powers? What did you do for the years isolated? One last thing, what is the official Arendelle religion?

~readeronly76

P.S. What does Anna do all day if you're busy with queenly duties?

* * *

Dear readeronly76,

Arendelle has an absolute monarchy. I suppose I do 'just say something and it goes', but if it's something serious, like a law change or the like, I have to write up a document and sign it. This arrangement is very convenient (things can be decided quickly; I don't need to consult with a parliament or council who may dislike or disagree with me), but that same convenience can be easily abused if the reigning monarch chooses to do so. This is why Arendelle has had tyrannical rulers in the past…not often, but it has happened. Part of me thinks Arendelle needs to be very, very careful with this…one war over the throne and Arendelle could be swallowed up by the larger countries around us.

I have no idea! I can't fathom why people would want 'ship' my sister and me. That is downright disgusting. As I've said before, I have no problem with girls liking girls. Who people like is their own business. But Anna and are sisters! SISTERS. The only logical thing I can think of is that maybe these people misinterpret the whole 'true love' idea as having to be romantic and not familial. Other than that, I don't know and I would rather not think about it.

I would say Arendelle has good relations with other countries. There have been no problems whatsoever since we took over Weselton late last year. I feel like I made the right decision to get that duke out of power (and Weselton used to belong to us over a century ago anyways), but part of me is worried the only reason Arendelle has good relations with other countries is because of my powers. What will happen to Arendelle after I die? What if these so-called allies are just Arendelle's allies because they're scared I will freeze them out if they don't? Arendelle is so tiny in the grand scheme of things; we don't have a large military or navy. Granted, Weselton attempted to invade because of me, but what would have happened if Anna and I hadn't managed to take back Arendelle right then? I need to start thinking of ways to make sure Arendelle will be safe even after I'm gone.

We have more allies since they knew about my ice powers. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know.

I felt so scared all the time that I don't remember ever actually feeling bored. I tried my best to control my powers (utter failure, I daresay); I read books; I looked out the window. When I was really little-under ten, maybe? I can't remember-I tried to teach myself gymnastics, even though I could _not_ dance. After falling one too many times doing back handsprings, Gerda made me stop because she was worried I'd hurt my head or something. I remember she told me she wouldn't have minded if I had let her spot me for safety reasons, but I was too scared to let her do that. After I learned to draw simple blueprints, I did that constantly. It passed time quickly. I also studied a lot since I had to learn languages and the Arendelle laws and the like. By sixteen, I didn't really have "lessons" anymore; I was teaching myself things. I also liked solving math puzzles and creating my own. I played chess against myself quite a bit, too.

Arendelle doesn't have an "official" religion, although I would say it's Christianity. We have freedom of religion, and it will stay that way as long as I'm queen. Sometimes people think we still believe in all the old Norse mythology. That is not true! Those stories are just that-stories. I used to have a big book of Norse mythology when I was little, but I accidentally ruined it shortly after the accident. (I left it out overnight and I…froze it.) I liked Ska∂i the best.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. She bothers me while I try to work on paperwork or have a meeting! All right, not _all_ the time…sometimes she does, though. I actually think Anna should be at political meetings the few times I do have them…she helps me stay calm and I want her to know how to do my job if I'm out of commission for any reason. Otherwise, Anna goes off on her own to the marketplace or with Kristoff or Olaf or reads in her room. (Yes, Anna does enjoy reading.) Sometimes she tries to help Gerda in the kitchen, too. If she does anything else, I'm not entirely sure what. You'll have to ask her yourself.

* * *

Dear Elsa,

How about one date?

~londonbridge

* * *

Dear londonbridge,

How about no? In all seriousness, I shall have to respectfully decline your offer at this time. If you just want to meet me (not a date, though), that would be fine.

Tentatively saying your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	5. bananas-rule-2016, GuestMandy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

I would love Linnae to bring me some snow. Despite it being England, we've been snow-free since February I believe (it happens so often, I lose track lol)

I love bananas :D

How did you create Olaf? Were you thinking of something specifically at the time?

What do you think your parents would say if they were alive now?

If you were transported to the day of the accident again, what would you have done? Let life run its course or try and change things?

Would you choose to get rid of your powers should you be given the opportunity?

~bananas-rule-2016

* * *

Dear bananas-rule-2016,

It's nice to hear from you again! I'll send Linnae to you with some snow…hopefully she won't get lost on the way.

That's what I figured! Someone who says bananas rule in their name must like them a lot. :)

About Olaf…I honestly am not quite sure. I didn't even know I could make live things with my magic. I know I was thinking about being little and playing with Anna. Even though I felt mostly happy at that moment, I still missed Anna so much. I didn't think I'd ever see her or anyone else again. I do know that if I make anything that's alive, like Olaf or Marshmallow, they do reflect a bit of how I felt right at that moment. It's hard to explain because I'm not sure how it works myself.

My parents actually _are_ alive now! They survived that shipwreck and are home in Arendelle after three years of being held captive without Arendelle's knowledge in Weselton. (That's a long story…) When they first came back, I think they were mostly shocked. They'd left a pretty messed up teenage girl behind three years before and came back to find her quite a bit better, even if she wasn't completely…fixed inside. I feel that both Mama and Papa do genuinely care about me and they've accepted that I have ice powers, but I know they would like me better if I were 'normal' like Anna. Because I have to wear a brace on my weak leg, I limp when I walk; and I feel like that's just another thing that makes them…not like me as much, especially Papa. The other day he said more or less that it was embarrassing. That hurt. I know deep inside it shouldn't make any difference, that there are lots of other people in the world that can't walk properly, but it still made me upset.

I just don't understand why Papa's managed to accept that I have ice powers and not my bad leg. My bad leg doesn't risk hurting anyone….it's just there.

I think Mama loves me more than Papa does. I know that sounds horrible, but it's the truth.

If I were eight years old again, yes, I would definitely take back the accident. That's assuming all the time since had been 'erased' and didn't exist in a another dimension or timeline or something. But in that case, little Elsa wouldn't have any knowledge that she was about to hurt Anna, so I don't see how the events could be changed anyway… If it were present-day me time-traveling back into the past, no, I would not try to change things, even though I know I would want to. I don't think it would be morally or ethically fair to me or anyone else involved. As I told someone else, I have a lot of questions about the idea of time travel…it seems like it could cause paradoxes and the like if it were indeed possible. (Doubles of myself? How could present-day me be in the same room with eight-year-old me? That's just weird and creepy.)

And your last question…no, absolutely not, I would not choose to get rid of my powers if given the opportunity. My magic is almost the sole defense…and offense…Arendelle has, and it doesn't cost anyone money to employ it. If I weren't queen and didn't have that responsibility, I'm honestly not quite sure what I would do. My powers have been a part of me for so long I think I'd probably feel strange and incomplete without them, even though I absolutely hate them sometimes. I think of my ice palace or all the times I played with Anna safely and those things make me smile. My signature snowflake is beautiful to me. I'm proud of my ice palace…honestly, it's one of the very few things about me that I'm proud of. And yet…I remember hurting Anna. Twice. All those years isolated in my room because I couldn't control it. Those times Papa left me chained in the dungeon when I was seventeen and eighteen. The way I still lose control, at least partly, if I have a panic attack. I just…I don't know. I wouldn't be me without my magic and yet a bit of me would dearly want to know what being 'normal' is like. Would Mama and Papa like me better, or would they find something else bad about me?

I'm sorry for all the rambling about that and that it's probably not the answer you were hoping for, but I wanted to tell the truth. What do you think? Would you like me better if I wasn't…different? I suppose thinking about this is pointless anyway since if you are born with magic, you cannot lose or get rid of it anyways.

Thank you for sending me another letter.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Hey this is Mandy. I can't believe this is happening and that I'm actually talking to you. Now that I know I can talk to you for real, well since I always thought you were a character thanks to my sister who does not believe in fairytales anymore. Deep down I knew you were real all along.

Lol to the fact that I'm actually the younger of my sister. We are only two years, more like 32 months, and I tend to be more like Anna for her in the caring sense and do all her chores. Well, I used to before things changed and life got crazy. I hope I can learn to be like that again; it's just that school and life get in the way too much. So I was wondering if just this once Anna could give me some advice. How do you help Elsa out so much and how do you hide your troubles and help deal with one who needs you most?

On to the questions for you, Elsa. How does your magic work? I hear so many fanfics about it, but I want to hear it from the real you. What's it like to be queen of Arendelle and can you give me some facts about it? The only way I can picture it is from your movie, which came out in the year of 2013. Yes, you have a movie that includes your whole family in it. It's mostly all about your isolation, how Anna met Kristoff, the rock trolls and your ice palace. You name it. Tell Anna for me that actually I made a friend with a guy named Kristofer, not really that far off don't you think of Anna's boyfriend. It also may come as a surprise that I may actually love him. Lol it seems Anna and I also have a few things in common. Tell me what Anna has to say about that if you can. Sorry by the way for mentioning the isolation. Anyway there was always one confusing thing I didn't understand. What was life like before isolation? Did you and Anna really go down almost every night to the ballroom to play in a winter wonderland? You know manta right. She said you seemed, maybe not a complete happy life, but there were times in the story mentioned about being a family again. What really were those days like?

Anyway, Elsa, one important thing I want you to know is that you're like my role model. This is because even though today in a way I'm suffering through pain of iron pills that bother my stomach, suffer from sleep deprivation every night and have a heavy load of feeling depressed with school and family, not accepted by others. I still read about you moving passed that and staying strong and so I do the same. Thank you.

Yeah see I feel the same way by not being accepted and left out. Luckily, not from my family, but I spent my whole school life and every job I apply being judged because of my eyesight. I have a thing where my eyes move back and forth without my control, especially when I'm tired. Also sometimes when looking at people, people find me looking in the wrong direction. Either I don't know how to spell it or I forgot the name, but it'll this all started when I was born blind and been having trips to sick kids hospital since the age of one and six months. I used to be bullied and people were too afraid to approach, talk or look at me in the eye. I would always be bullied because if it. Thank god things have changed since then and had surgery at the age of 16, but I still feel guilty because now people actually talk and be friends with me.

Really all I'm saying is that there are people who still treat me like this without getting to know me completely. In a way, I don't know about you, but I feel connected to you because of this.

Anyway I am so busted for writing this late at night because I have a wake up call at 7:00am tomorrow for an 8am class. So this is all I can say right now. I promise to be in touch with you when my exams are over, which are on the twentieth of April.

Oh yea one last question…what was tutoring like and learning new languages? I just have trouble with French.

Your new friend,

Mandy

P.S. I hope I don't sound crazy, weird or asked anything inappropriate. I hope I didn't make myself sound like a some crazy fan who loses their mind at the chance to be in contact with you. I hope through this email be can become great friends.

* * *

Dear Mandy,

Thank you for the long letter! I'm afraid I might have to agree with your sister…I don't believe in fairy tales either, although Anna likes to say that I should be in one because I have ice powers. I'll pass your questions for Anna along to her and she'll send you her own letter this time. :)

I'm not entirely sure how to explain how my magic works. It's quite literally simply part of me. I do know I have tiny blue sparks in my blood that absolutely will not separate from it, although I'm not sure how it works. It looks a bit like glitter or what your science would call electricity. I suppose it rather _is_ like an 'electrical charge', since it can be explosive sometimes… Once when I was little, maybe five or so, I tried to walk on top of a metal fence…and of course fell off. I remember I cut up my knee pretty badly, but I was very, very fascinated with the 'sparkly blue things' inside me because I didn't remember seeing that before. (Yes, I know most people think I didn't do things like that when I was little, but I did. I just liked to carefully calculate the risk first before trying something.)

Beyond that, I can also tell you that my ice turns different colors depending on my mood. Blue if I'm happy or calm, purple if I'm sad, red if I'm scared or anxious, and…I'm actually not sure what color it is when I'm angry, though. If it's anything but blue, you probably shouldn't be anywhere near me, although Anna would tell you otherwise. I can also _feel_ my magic inside me…it's a pleasant coolness if I'm completely calm and happy, but quite honestly that doesn't happen much. Usually it just feels like it's stirring about under my skin. When I was younger, I would have told you it felt like it 'wanted to get out' all the time. At least it doesn't do that anymore most of the time. When I'm scared, it feels like it's swirling around inside all agitated and wanting to come out. Sad or hurt means it just feels…squashed. And if I'm angry, it _will_ explode and I can't hold it in very well. If I have a panic attack, you can just multiply all the negative emotions' effects and multiply it ten times over, plus whatever normal symptoms someone without ice powers would have.

I've always known I would eventually be queen of Arendelle, but I never thought it would happen so soon. Having all that responsibility suddenly dropped on 'broken' eighteen-year-old me was definitely not pleasant. I couldn't even go to my parents' funeral (even if I'd felt I could get through it, I'd accidentally sealed myself in my room with ice), although now I just find it very awkward that there are those memorial stones for my parents and they're here in Arendelle safe and sound. Depending on the day, there's sometimes a _lot_ of paperwork to handle, although I feel comfortable handling that. I actually don't like writing much…it's just 'there'…but I know I'm at least competent at doing so. I do _not_ like giving speeches or holding large parties. I am, however, glad that I have the chance to make my country better. Right now I have a plan in the works to help children in Arendelle.

In my short experience, I've actually dealt more with large-scale issues than the everyday things, which I suppose is both good and bad. For example, I've taken Weselton back for Arendelle; but doing that has caused another country to think I might plan to take over others, which I certainly don't want to do. (More on that later…) Overall, I _do_ like my job, even with all the negatives. I just feel like I'm not good enough sometimes.

Anna and I did not go down to the ballroom every night to play with my magic because we were more likely to get caught. More often than not we would simply play in our room. Then if we thought someone was coming we would just hop back in bed and pretend to be asleep! (This, needless to say, did not always work.)

I think the main thing was that I actually had a _family_ then, even though I knew both Mama and Papa didn't like my magic and loved Anna more. I wasn't scared of myself then; I didn't get panic attacks; I didn't lose control and have no idea how to fix it. There wasn't anything wrong with me then. Sometimes I wish I could be more like eight-year-old me. That girl wasn't damaged inside. She may have felt a bit hurt sometimes, but she recognized what was happening wasn't fair; and most of the time she was happy and self-confident. She sometimes did stupid things (eating a whole container of ice cream late at night, dropping snow and mud on visiting dignitaries and thinking it was hilarious, freezing nasty squash we were supposed to eat for dinner under the table, etc) and wasn't the least bit sorry about it. I feel like that version of me abruptly disappeared after the accident. Sometimes I wish I could get her back.

Mandy, please don't think of me as a role model, because I don't think I am. Couldn't we just be friends instead? :)

About the bullying…that is NOT your fault and anyone who treats you badly because of a physical difference is being ignorant and doesn't understand. I don't know exactly where you live, but you should check the laws regarding job acceptance, because what you described sounds like discrimination to me. Like I've told others, you probably already know this, but I have a weak leg and I have to wear a brace so I can walk. I _hate_ it when people treat me differently because of it, especially since a bad leg certainly doesn't risk hurting anyone like my magic might. It hurts. Not that it's worth much since I'm not there in person, but I personally wouldn't think differently of you or consider you weird or something just because your eyes acted funny. I might be curious about it; I might really, really want to ask if you need help (even though I don't like it when people do that to me…); but other than that, I would just think, "Oh, okay, that's just the way Mandy is. What do you want to do today?"

I don't think you should feel guilty for getting the surgery. That only proves that other people are judgmental and unfair. I do think that it also depends on _why_ you did it…if it was for you, and only you, I actually think it's a good thing. If it was for others, then I don't think you needed to, but I also still don't think you should feel bad about it. I don't think I really have the right to say this, because I'm generally a pessimist through and through, but maybe try to look at potential good things if you regret it now.

Please try to remember no matter what others may consider 'wrong' or 'different' about you, that's _not_ fair and it's _not_ true. Gerda and Anna always tell me different doesn't have to be a bad thing…it's what makes all of us unique.

And as far as learning languages go, I honestly don't know how to explain it. I've been around multiple languages as long as I can remember, and I'm sure that helped. Also, I probably spent far, far too much time studying when I was stuck in my room. It passed the time; I knew I was good at it; and I figured it would be useful someday. (This is very true…I generally never need a translator when it comes to visiting guests, letters, and the like; there's always _something_ both the visitor and I know well enough to use.)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. You didn't sound crazy or weird, and you didn't ask anything inappropriate. And you didn't sound like a crazy fan, either. Now I will turn this over to Anna. :)

P.P.S. What is this 'lol'? I have never seen nor heard that expression before...

* * *

Hi Mandy!

Elsa said you had asked specifically if I would reply, so here goes. (Honestly I didn't _want_ as many letters as Elsa's been getting, but it was awesome that somebody specifically asked for me to answer, if that makes any sense.) Anyways.

Number one, don't listen to Elsa when she says fairy tales aren't real. She has magical powers herself and insists there is no such thing as a fairy tale. Stinker.

I made Elsa promise she wouldn't read my letter when she mailed it with hers, so please don't tell her all this stuff 'cause I don't want her to get upset again. I don't really know _how_ I help Elsa so much…I've quite honestly hurt her badly somewhat recently. Well, not really me, but kind of me, if that makes any sense. I kinda think part of her still doesn't entirely trust that I don't want to get rid of her or something. I can still remember on the way home right after Dad rescued us from Jade's cave…Gerda was holding Elsa because she was hurt so bad, and Elsa tried to reach for my hand, but she had awful, awful burns on her hands and she just couldn't. I felt so bad I didn't even want to look at her and I think I made her cry because I told her to stop that because she would just hurt herself worse. I just…I don't know. Sometimes I feel like Elsa's not really twenty-one because she seems so young sometimes. She doesn't understand _why me and Gerda want to take care of her_ , for goodness sakes. She doesn't understand why Anikka loves her so much and kept begging for Elsa to be her mother. And I know she still doesn't understand why I love her and want her to be happy. It's kind of like part of her is way, way older than her age (you should see the blueprints she draws and hear her vocabulary and stuff!) and yet another part is just a little girl who's in bad need of some TLC.

I'm actually very, very bad at hiding my own troubles. Elsa found out really quickly even though she had what I'd consider a lot more to deal with. It's kinda just…I don't know…I guess I just felt like I shouldn't tell anybody I had any troubles at all 'cause Elsa needed help more than I did. Even now, a bit of me is still worried I'll not have any big sister the next day, even though Elsa promised she wouldn't hurt herself with that…intent again. I know she was telling the truth, but I also know she can't really help how she might be feeling. Like I know Elsa scratched up her arm on purpose the other day and then she wouldn't say anything about it. She always says she's fine even though I know she's not, so I have to make sure to read her expression carefully. Those great big blue eyes of hers _always_ express how she really feels, even if she's pulled a poker face otherwise.

The only time I have to 'deal with Elsa' is when she's in her mad-upset mood. Because she absolutely positively cannot be reasoned with when she's like that. She'll say stupid things and then stubbornly refuse any other explanation or help. (Although I bet Elsa prob'ly thinks I'm stubborn too. Which is probably true.) Otherwise I usually know exactly what to do. Give her lots and lots of hugs and just talk to her 'til she feels better.

And sometimes I don't know what to do to help Elsa with her leg, because I know she feels self-conscious about it sometimes and hates it if someone treats her differently because of it, but I always find myself wanting to help her so she won't risk slipping or something. And I hate seeing her with that brace on her leg and the way she always limps because she got hurt rescuing me in the first place. I wouldn't think anything of it otherwise…

I think it's awesome you made a friend named Kristofer that you might actually love! Just make sure he's not a horrid creep like Hans turned out to be.

I just realized a bunch of the stuff I put in this letter was kind of negative. Oops. Anyways. So here is a happy thing: Elsa just made a pool in the back part of the castle gardens. And she made it rain by accident, which was kind of funny.

Bye!

Your friend,

Anna

P.S. Do you have any pets? We just have a kitten, which is actually Elsa's because I gave it to her for Christmas last year.

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Ciel,DodgersGirl,FluffyKitten,ElsaTomago

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Queen Elsa (or Miss Elsa? What should I call you? I've always been taught to call people by their proper title unless told otherwise, so I'm a bit troubled. I thought of calling you just 'Elsa', but wouldn't that be inappropriate, since you're older than me... I'm sorry for rambling).

My name is Ciel Angelina Kyle-Lee, and I'm six years and two months old. I watched this Disney movie about you and Princess Anna with my cousins (You said you're not aware of this movie though, so does that mean people made it without your consent? That's not very nice...) and I loved it so much :)! Arendelle seems like such a beautiful place, but I can't seem to find it on my tiny globe. I hope I can find it and visit some day. My cousins told me I would have to be a lot bigger than I am now though.

It seems that people are supposed to ask questions here, so I want to ask... Um.. What does snow feel like? For a lot of reasons, I can't go outside in the first few years of my life, and when I finally went and moved to my aunt's family's home last year, I got really sick and have to stay inside again for a really long time after that, so I can't enjoy winter last year too. I have never touched snow, and my uncle told me it rarely ever snows here anyway, so I'm really curious as to what it feels like. It looks so pretty in the movie.

I hope I haven't taken too much of your time, and I'm sorry if my question sounded silly. Thank you for reading this, and please say hi to Princess Anna (Miss Anna?) for me.

Ciel

* * *

Dear Ciel,

First, you have such a pretty name! Does it mean 'sky' or something like that?

Also, I don't mind if you call me just plain 'Elsa'. It _is_ my name, after all, and I don't see why that would be rude. I am now very puzzled as to why there's a movie about my sister and me. Why would people be interested in such a thing? And how did the makers know what to put in it? Did they make it all up, or…now I'm a bit suspicious Anna might have known about it and given the information. That's something she would do… This is probably a stupid question, but…am I a bad person in the movie? It seems like in all the fairy tale books, the character with magic of any kind is the villain, and that makes me sad.

I don't think asking what snow feels like is a stupid question, but I'm not sure how to explain since I know I don't experience snow the same way other people do. For me, it's just something cool and soft that quite honestly is fun to touch. Snow can get hard-packed, and I don't like that kind as much as far as its texture goes, although you want wet 'packy' snow to build snowmen or forts with. But if you just want to touch it, soft powdery snow is the best. I could ask Linnae to bring you some snow if you like.

By the way, you write very well for someone who's only six and two months old! And your question wasn't silly.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Anna says hi back. :)

* * *

Dear Elsa,

This isn't another letter; just a "thank you" note. Thank you for your reply, Elsa. It made me feel a lot better, and it was really encouraging. Making money from bed was a good idea... I'm not sure what I could do, but I will think about it.

The boy is definitely someone I can trust, and we hug sometimes, but never kiss (I hate kissing and he does too, except for a little "peck", but we don't do that anyway). He just really wants to take care of me, in a kind way (not a creepy one).

I will try the breathing thing for the 'panic attacks' and see if it works - I know breathing has worked for other things for me.:)

~DodgersGirl

* * *

Dear DodgersGirl,

Thank you for sending me a thank-you note! Saying I was actually encouraging means a lot. Please feel free to send me another letter anytime.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Thanks for answering me! And I do love kittens, I just really love any type of felines, especially lions! Do you like lions? Or what's your favorite animal? Anyways, my main question is one that I've been quite curious for some time: What's your opinion on Kristoff? And have you guys bonded over ice yet? Since, you know, ice is his life and all. Oh! Did you know he almost cried when he first saw your Ice Palace? If you didn't...well now you know.

~FluffyKitten

* * *

Dear FluffyKitten,

You're welcome! I do like lions, although I've never seen one in person, just in pictures. When I was little, I thought it would be fun to ride one, although I obviously know now that is completely ridiculous. I'm actually not quite sure what my _favorite_ animal is, but I really, really like cats, wolves, and…penguins. (Yes, I said penguins, and I know that probably sounds very cliché.) I could name a lot of other animals I like, but that would take all day, because now that I'm thinking about it, I actually like most animals, including stereotypically "icky" ones like snakes and lizards.

But I don't like bears. I'm scared of those.

Um…Kristoff. He's _okay_ …I don't dislike him, but I'm still somehow worried he'll end up hurting Anna, and I don't know why. He's given me every reason to trust him, honestly. I would trust him to protect me if need be, but…Anna's different somehow. I guess I just don't trust him with my baby sister, I suppose? I don't know how to explain it. About the whole ice thing…I am quite thoroughly convinced he is obsessed with it, and I do not understand why. Once Anna got upset because Kristoff kept staring at me, but he wasn't looking at _me_ ; he was fascinated with the ice-fabric of my dress! Everything was quickly explained, but it was still awkward. And yes, Anna told me about Kristoff almost crying when he first saw my ice palace. I think she just thought it was funny.

And I don't think Kristoff likes me much (not in a romantic way, obviously, I mean just as a person). He always acts a bit skittish around me, like I'll bite his head off or something, and the strange thing is I know he isn't scared of my powers...he actually likes them. I suppose it's just because I'm the queen and his fianceé's overprotective big sister.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Do you blame your parents for locking you away and for separating you and Anna?

~Elsa Tomago

* * *

Dear Elsa Tomago,

No, I don't blame them one bit, to be honest. I mean…I certainly wish they hadn't, but I don't think my parents really knew what to do with me. Papa had never liked my magic, and I think me hurting Anna, even though it was an accident, was like the last straw for him. I did literally hit poor Anna in the head with ice, after all, and she could have…died. And besides that, I was the older one, and I shouldn't have let Anna keep jumping…I should have done _something_ to keep her from getting hurt; I should have been able to catch her… But I was careless and I ended up hurting Anna instead… I think Mama and Papa did the best they could, and it just…wasn't the right thing.

The only thing I would actually blame on them is not allowing me to simply talk to Anna. Talking to her through my door wasn't going to risk me hurting her again. At least then I would have had _some_ contact with her, and I know I wouldn't have felt quite so lonely. Quite honestly, I _did_ talk to Anna a little bit after I turned sixteen (once I accidentally made myself sick and I was allowed to talk to her then, and we may have kind of sort of talked in secret once in awhile). I think the more time that passed, I just…got worse and worse and even just talking to Anna made me scared I might hurt her. I don't know.

But no, in general, I don't blame my parents for locking me away and separating me from Anna.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I passed the question along to Anna, and her reply is enclosed as well. :) I didn't read what she wrote, but I think I am quite sure what she'll say...I shall apologize in advance for Anna's very likely ranting.

* * *

Dear Elsa Tomago,

I didn't read what Elsa said in her reply, but I'm positive I already know what she said. That it was her fault, that she should have caught me, that our parents tried their best, blah blah blah. THAT ISN'T TRUE. She's being ridiculous and way too understanding. And pretty dumb, to be honest. Leaving an eight-year-old girl locked in her room terrified of herself for ten years is NOT all right. I don't care what anyone's argument is.

I love Elsa just like she is, but she's not the way a grown-up version of pre-accident Elsa should be, either. I don't know how to explain it, because I _don't_ think she's broken or messed up, just to make that clear, but she's just…I don't know. I mean, Elsa was always the one who didn't like parties and talking to a ton of people and stuff, and that's fine. That's just the way Elsa is. But right after the Great Thaw, she was still scared of people touching her or even getting close to her because she thought she might hurt them. I remember it took her awhile before she would even go to sleep without her stupid gloves on. (To be fair, Elsa doesn't do that anymore, and the only time she's still scared of someone touching her is if she's really, really upset or something.) And not talking about Elsa's magic anymore, I know Elsa still thinks badly of herself all the time, just not as much, and that is completely our parents' fault. They made her think she was worthless and defective and that she was never going to be good enough no matter what she did. That's just wrong and horrible. ELSA WAS EIGHT. She was EIGHT! She was just an innocent little kid, and they took everything away from her. And selfishly, they took my best friend away from me!

I know our parents are trying their best to treat Elsa better now since they got back to Arendelle, but nothing they do is going to fix or take back what they did to her for all those years. And I know Elsa wants me to actually forgive them for what they did, but I just…can't. I don't blame Dad for leaving Elsa in her room right after the accident, but he should have realized within a week or two that it wasn't working and was just hurting Elsa instead and tried something else. I get that everyone makes mistakes, and that's ok. But letting something that's not working just go on and on for a decade is wrong and stupid, especially when that something is hurting your daughter really bad. And I think they just…don't love Elsa like they should and actually accept her for who she is. Maybe Mom does now, but I know Dad doesn't, even if he says he does. It seems like he always looks at Elsa in this slightly disapproving way even when he's genuinely being nice to her. Not just about her powers, either. Other things. Like making Elsa feel like she shouldn't tell anyone about her bad leg and that she needs to hide her brace because it's 'embarrassing'. Um, _I_ don't like seeing my big sister having to wear a brace on her leg so she can walk, but that's definitely not embarrassing! I don't know. I just don't think they treat her fairly, especially Dad.

So yes, I definitely blame them for taking Elsa away from me and hurting her like they did. And I don't care what Elsa says about that question because she's just being stupid about it. (Sorry, Elsa. I don't know if you'll see this before you mail it, but too bad.)

Your friend,

Anna

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon:)**


	7. mlp girl, Anon, Leonine Guest, WR Wolf

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **I am so sorry for not updating for so long...I've had a lot of school stuff to do (exams...*sigh*), but the good news is that after tomorrow I should have more time to write/update.:) (And now Elsa is probably wondering what on earth that's supposed to mean, since _she's_ the one who's supposed to be writing these letters!:P Lol :))**

My Dearest Queen Elsa, *curtsies*.

Have you written your own stories? If you have, can you please give me some advice for writing stories? Also, have you ever heard of minecraft? If you haven't, I suggest you look it up and play it please. More questions soon.

Love, the mlp girl.

* * *

Dear mlp girl,

First, there's no need for the formality. This is not an official meeting in the Great Hall or something! :)

I wrote one story when I was twelve and absolutely hated it; and I don't wish to share what that story was, either. I think Anna may have read it by now, even though I asked her to please not to, but…anyways. Moving on. Other than that, I don't really enjoy writing very much, so no, I haven't written my own stories. I much prefer drawing blueprints or the like if I am going to do something creative. Anna used to like writing stories-I know because she would push them under my door when we were younger-and I thought they were quite good. Anna always had a very pleasant and optimistic wild imagination, so they were always of the 'happily ever after' fairy-tale variety. I always had a wild imagination too (although not as much as Anna) but even before the accident, my crazy imaginative ideas weren't exactly…nice? I don't know how else to put it. Anna and I would be playacting and she'd say something like 'And now the princess's flying unicorn swoops in and carries her off to Candy Land', and I'd say that said princess ran into the lemon lollipop sun and fell into the molasses river or something.

I do have one tip for writing, though, and that's simply from my paperwork duties. Check, double check, and triple check for spelling and grammar errors! I don't care how good you are at spelling and grammar; you WILL make mistakes sometimes. Use a dictionary if need be. I like to think that I'm at least respectably skilled with vocabulary spellings and the like, and I do make just plain idiotic mistakes sometimes. More often than not, those mistakes are on simple words I could have spelled when I was five. So check your work! If you are writing fictional characters you've made up, and it isn't some sort of add-on story like the games Anna and I played when we were little, I'd say try to make sure your characters actually act consistently with the personality you've made up for them. I'm not sure what else to say since I'm not an authority on the subject.

What's minecraft? Do you go exploring a cave a mine for hidden treasures or something? I'm sorry; I've just never heard of it.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Hi, Elsa, I'm a teenage girl. I have been having trouble with my family. My oldest brother teases me relentlessly. I try to ignore him but he continues on to tease me. My mother is gone half the time, and when she is there, I constantly feel like I'm not good enough. Sometimes she gets really mad and starts yelling at everyone. My dad will be all fine until my mom gets angry then he blames it on me. It hurts every time he does that. Sometimes I get so mad at them or my siblings that I want to punch someone or something, and I have to be careful so that I don't. Is this normal? Am I just being weird? I don't know what to do. Am I really that bad that everything is my fault? I have to take care of my siblings, and I am trying to do my best in school. Everyone else think my parents are wonderful people. Am I being too hard on them?

~Anon

* * *

Dear Anon,

First, please try to remember that parents mistreating their kid is NOT THE CHILD'S FAULT. Ever. (Yes, I know you said you were a teenager and probably don't want to be called a child, but still.) Anna thinks Papa abused me when I was younger, and while I'm still not sure if she's right or not, I do know some of the things he did weren't fair, and that hurts. In my case, I'm quite sure my father had much better reasons to do what he did than yours does, as I am a hundred percent sure you don't have ice powers you couldn't control! Have you tried talking to your parents about how you feel? That's definitely not a guaranteed solution, as I know Anna tried to lots of times to fix what was going on when we were little and couldn't change anything, but if you haven't tried, that could help. I'm sorry I don't have anything more helpful to say than that.

About your oldest brother teasing you…I have no experience with that, since I'm the oldest myself, although Anna does tease me sometimes. (She'll immediately stop if she knows I'm getting upset, though, and it sounds like your brother doesn't do that.) If you've tried ignoring the teasing and/or telling him to stop, then quite honestly I would take the childish route and tease him back. But don't do it publicly though-that's just mean. You could put ice cubes in his bed right before he goes to sleep! I've done that myself-it's funny and it's harmless. :)

I don't think you're being weird, and I think getting angry is completely normal, but actually punching someone is not okay unless 1) you are in danger if you don't defend yourself, or 2) the other person punches you first. You could try punching a pillow, or tearing up paper, or breaking something else you're already planning to throw away. I couldn't really do this much since I was locked in my room, but going running or doing some other intense physical activity to make you tired might also help. If it makes you feel any better about wanting to break things, I did purposely break my window throwing icicles at it when I was sixteen because I just felt so frustrated with _everything._

Everything is _not_ your fault. I repeat, everything is _not_ your fault. I don't know exactly what to say to help because I feel like mess-ups are always my fault too, but that isn't right. Everything can't possibly be one person's fault because it just plain isn't logical.

And no, I don't think you're being too hard on your parents. You have a right to feel however you feel, and that's that.

I hope you feel better soon. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Anna, and Elsa... I was the spare, too, and my older sister hurt me on purpose. A lot. I felt like I was the reason everything was wrong in her life, mostly because she told me that when she hit me. I cry when I see that you love each other (as sisters only, that other stuff is just wrong for so many reasons, ew!). My question is: Are you friends, as well as sisters? Did all that loneliness end up being something you had in common, instead of driving you apart?

Thanks, from Leonine Guest

* * *

Dear Leonine Guest,

I'm honestly not entirely sure what to say. I swear I never, ever meant to hurt Anna…they were accidents. I don't know if that matters, but I did _not_ hurt her on purpose. I don't understand why an older sibling would purposely hit her little sister and tell her she was the reason everything was wrong in her life. The only reasoning I can think of is that perhaps she was frustrated for some reason, which definitely does not make what she did okay. I'm the older sister myself, and I have felt like 'everything's going wrong', but I never blamed it on Anna, either. I'm sorry I don't have anything helpful to say; I just plain don't understand why someone would do that to their little sister. It's horrible and unfair. You could be the most annoying, bratty little sister on the planet and it would still be wrong for her to treat you like that.

She needs to understand that even if you did something to her, that does not give her the right to hit you and tell you rotten things like that. Once when we were little before the accident, Anna made us step on a bunch of fire ants by accident. We got all bit up, and I fully admit I was really mad at her for awhile. Another time we were playing in the upstairs hallway and she accidentally ran me into the wall really hard and I fell and broke my ankle. (To be fair, Anna did hurt herself too, but I was still upset.) I remember if I was mad at her for some reason, I would refuse to read her a book or not let her play with my things or something. I did NOT hit her.

Yes, we are friends. Anna is my best friend, to be honest. And no, despite what you might think, we don't get along a hundred percent of the time. Siblings aren't supposed to get along all the time! I'm not sure about the loneliness thing, although you might be right…after all, I never had any contact with anyone even close to my age after the accident except hearing Anna's voice. I'm sure Anna didn't have that much more than I did, either.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Anna can't write at the moment (she has a sprained wrist), so she's going to dictate her reply and I'm going to write it. :)

* * *

Hi Leonine Guest!

Anna here now! You're lucky-you get to read more of Elsa's fancy handwriting than my scribbly kind. _(Anna's handwriting isn't "scribbly", by the way…)_ Elsa forgot to add that she doesn't even treat people who are genuinely horrible to her like you said your sister treats you. I think Elsa might be the 'exception rather than the rule', to be honest. She also forgot to say that one time when we were little, I _did_ hit her when I got really mad, and her immediate reaction was to start crying, not retaliate. Although later when we went to bed that night, I found my bed completely covered in ice and she refused to thaw it! _(I forgot about that.)_ My point is that I don't think hitting your sister is ok, but it also depends on the circumstances and her age. I was four or five. If she's an older kid or a teenager, then there's a problem and there's no excuse.

And I'll be quick so Elsa doesn't have to copy down so much of what I'm saying, but Elsa is my absolute best friend ever. I have lots of other friends, but I don't see most of them that much and besides, Elsa's different. I can tell her stuff and I know she won't tell anyone. And she's funny and understanding and really sweet too. I think the only bad thing about having Elsa for a big sister and best friend is the fact that she cares about my opinion too much. That sounds like a good thing, but it's not, because it makes Elsa get really really upset if she thinks I'm mad at her or something. _(I care about Anna's opinion because I feel like she's one of the few people that actually loves and accepts me for just…me. Sometimes when I'm scared or upset, I can't think clearly and I'm afraid Anna won't want me around anymore.)_

Ok, so Elsa likes to put a ton of responsibility on me. :) That's what I mean about her caring so much about my opinion isn't a good thing…she hasn't got _(doesn't have)_ any self-worth. She thinks if I don't like her or I'm mad at her for some reason, then she's just a bother. That's bad. Elsa is perfect just like she is. Ok, so this got way off topic. Sorry!

Your friend,

Anna

* * *

Hey guys(or girls...not sure which one to use). I am W. R. Winters, but that's too formal. So just call me Wolf(yes I do like wolves in case you were wondering, though I do feel a little bad admitting this given the experiences you've had with wolves). I just have a few questions for you.

Okay, so you've talked briefly about being shipped with OCs, Hans(gross) and Anna(just downright disturbing), But what about people that ship you with Jack Frost(from Dreamworks' Rise of the Guardians) to be honest I'm totally against it, but I want to hear your opinion on the matter. Next, what is your opinion on Elsa x Reader-Insert stories? I'm not trying to pry into your love life, I personally admire the fact that you don't need a man in your life and that you have all the love you need from your family and don't need to be in a relationship(Anna I mean no offense, I'm sure Kristoff is a great guy and I find you guys' love story really adorkable[it means adorable with a very likeable dorkiness to it]). Also, I heard that in Frozen 2 Disney is giving Elsa a love interest named Dylan, what are your thoughts on that?

This next question is a bit of a deep one. What is love? I know we've heard the whole 'love is putting others needs before yours', but I think that it goes deeper than that, don't you? I mean, putting someone else's needs before your could be something as simple as giving someone a pencil when they can't find one when they need one, but does that mean you love them? Or is that just a simple act of kindness? Love is a beautiful thing...but I don't think many people understand just what it is exactly. So I want to know what you consider love to be. If it isn't too much trouble.

Elsa...what was it like? Having to be in your room all those years, practically alone, and every now and then Anna would knock on your door to ask if you wanted to build a snowman. I can't imagine how hard that must've been for you. Of course if it's too emotional then you don't have to answer.

Now to end on a more happy note, what is your favorite book and your favorite animal?

That's all I can come up with for now, so here's sending you guys lots of love(its platonic and friendly love, don't worry)

Wolf R. Winters

* * *

Dear Wolf,

I actually like wolves, so don't feel bad for saying you like them! Once I rescued a baby snow wolf and named her Drífa. She was so cute-I wish I could have kept her, but I know it was the right thing to just let her go free.

What is Dreamworks? Is that some sort of magic in your area that means imaginary characters like Jack Frost are real? Sorry, I am just a bit confused. Here in Arendelle, Jack Frost isn't real-he's just an imaginary character and an expression (like you might say Jack Frost left the pretty frost designs on your windows, but you would be using a figure of speech). That being said, I'm guessing people are trying to pair me with him because he's supposed to be the personification of frost, and I can control cold? I don't know. In any event, I think he would annoy me if our characterizations of his character are correct. So…I think it's a bit stupid on multiple levels (they do realize I'm just a human girl, not an elemental or immortal, right?), but if people want to ship me with him in their minds, I don't particularly care, even though I don't like it, as long as they're not physically trying to make me go on dates or something similar.

All right…now that I just find a little strange. People write stories and pair me with themselves?! May I just ask _why_? I can only hope they are at least near my age and not twice as old as I am or something! Okay…I don't know what to say to that. I suppose people can write what they want, but I don't understand that and quite honestly I don't like it.

As I only just heard very recently that there was a moving picture about all the events surrounding my coronation named _Frozen_ , I'm not particularly surprised. But I would like to have everyone know I have no intentions of becoming involved with anyone anytime soon. And I don't even know anyone named Dylan.

I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question, but I'll do my best. I think when you say 'love is putting others' needs before yours', that's certainly true, but it also means being unselfish and doing things for others even if it hurts you in the process. Like what Anna did for me when she sacrificed herself to save me. It's taking care of someone when they're scared or hurt, not out of duty, but because you really _want_ to. (Again, like Anna does for me every time I get upset or panic or something.) Love cancels fear. And…you should love yourself and really, truly accept yourself for who you are. I can't explain how to do that, though…I'm sorry. I just don't know how.

In short, awful. Just awful. Lonely and frightened and pretending everything was fine. Happy on the surface for short periods and then feeling frustrated and scared when I'd make yet another mistake with my powers. And…yes, I did feel angry sometimes. I think deep inside, subconsciously, I knew what was going on wasn't fair, and once in awhile I did get angry, although rarely. My magic was physically uncomfortable to me because it constantly felt like it wanted to get out. I think there was so much buildup inside me I just couldn't keep it in any longer and that was why I didn't know I'd frozen everything when I ran away after my coronation. There was just _so much_ of it that needed to be released, I guess. I certainly don't want to test this, but I'm not even sure I could consciously make such a mess in one go for that length of time again. I'd probably get really tired and make myself sick. Sometimes I think I'm worse now than I was then…I could force myself to stop crying and lock emotions inside constantly, and now I can't seem to keep from crying about little things.

I don't have a favorite book, although I love reading. When I was little, I had a book of old Norse mythology I really liked. I don't have a favorite animal, either, although I really like cats, wolves, and penguins.

Thank you for your letter!

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: If you've left a review-letter and Elsa hasn't replied yet, she WILL get to it soon, I promise.:)**


	8. Nazuna, Guest, yeahyo, readeronly76

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Nazuna/Love Elsa a lot/Jackie,

Well…quite honestly, all your letters confused me. Why do you seem to like me and hate Anna so much? I don't understand. Also, I would appreciate it very much if you could please stop calling my little sister so many nasty names. Anna is _not_ stupid and she is _not_ a loser!

And Anna does not 'make me cry'. Yes, sometimes she makes me upset, but she's _supposed_ to do that. She's my little sister. :)

~Elsa

P.S. I'll let Anna reply too, but I'm going to write what she dictates to me since her wrist hasn't healed yet.

* * *

Dear Nazuna/Love Elsa a lot/Jackie,

Elsa is right! Your letters are awfully confusing. Sorry! Who's Inuyasha? And by the way, _your_ letters made Elsa sad, even though she didn't say so. I don't know why, honestly, but calling me all those mean things made Elsa upset. So if you like Elsa as much as you say, please stop that. Also it doesn't feel nice to be called ugly. I already think Elsa's prettier than me. _(That isn't true…I think the opposite. :) )_ Why do you hate me so much?

Also I know quite well how sensitive Elsa is and I hate it when I end up doing something by accident that makes her cry. That's not Elsa's fault, just so you know.

Your very confused friend,

Anna

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Are you and your father closer again? You're like me when I don't like my father because he's done some bad things to our family.

~Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

First, I don't dislike my father. I just really, really wish he had handled things differently.

I don't think there is any 'closer again', because Papa never liked me, even when I was little before the accident. I feel like Papa cares about and likes me much better now than he did before, even if he still doesn't really approve of me. I love Papa very, very much and I'm glad I could show him that I finally learned how to control my powers after all those years.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Hey Elsa, would you forgive your parents? For all they've done to you and Anna? And if you had the choice to bring them back, would you?

~yeahyo

Ps I'm sorry if I'm being nosy…

* * *

Dear yeahyo,

Yes, I most definitely forgive them. I still think they (especially Papa) were simply trying to do the best thing and it just plain wasn't. What Papa did still hurts, but I'm not mad at him or anything.

Also, they ARE back home safe and sound in Arendelle! It turns out their ship, the _Venskabet_ , did indeed sink, but they didn't go down with it. I'm glad they're alive, even if everything at home was simpler with just Anna and me. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Thanks for answering my questions :)

~readeronly76

* * *

Dear readeronly76,

You are quite welcome! If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask them. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Since this chapter is so short, I'll update again later today.:)**


	9. Alan Sanders,SgtCurbstomp,Icey(IceSpent)

**A/N: I know I said I'd post the next chapter 'later today', but I'm worried I won't have time or forget or something, so here it is.:P :)**

Elsa,

raven678 had asked you if you were strong, and you responded that you weren't. Why would you say that? You are strong mentally, Anna thinks so. I have a favor to ask you (it's not gross) but would you mind going to the fanfiction website and clicking onto "Frozen", there's an author named "R2-M0" and there's 3 stories by him. Please read them. Chapter 4 will make you cry, it did me, and I'm 45 years-old. Hard to believe, but it did. One thing please don't freeze the computer, I hope you take this as a joke.

~Alan Sanders

* * *

Dear Alan Sanders,

I feel like I just said the truth. I think Anna has some idealized version of me in her head and doesn't really see just how much I mess up things a lot of the time. I don't know. I still have panic attacks sometimes, for one thing, and I definitely don't think panicking qualifies as being 'strong mentally', although Anna would tell you something about me still being…me even though I have problems.

I actually do not have a computer, but when I visit the United Sates again, I will try to buy one…I would need one of those…what do you call them-solar chargers, I think?-because the castle doesn't have those electrical wiring plugs like your homes probably do. Do stores sell broken ones? I think taking one of those complicated devices apart would be most interesting.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Queen Elsa,

Any familiarity with Scandinavian metal music? If yes, who are your favorites out of: Burzum, Mayhem, Darkthrone, Bathory, Amon Amarth, Tyr, Dimmu Borgir, Sabaton, Meshuggah. Anna can throw in her two cents on this one.

Second question: If you could exchange your cryomancy for any of the following powers, which would you choose? Pyromancy, divination (seeing the future), necromancy, telekinesis (moving things with your mind), telepathy (reading minds), zoolingualism (talk to animals), astral projection (send your consciousness out and about).

~Sgt. Curbstomp

* * *

Dear Sgt. Curbstomp,

I'm sorry; I have never heard any of those music groups, but I will try to check them out. When I asked Anna, she said she hadn't heard of them either, but she seemed quite interested in trying to learn more about them.

I don't think I would want to trade my cryomancy for another type of magic, for the simple reason that it took me so long to learn how to control what I was _born_ with. If I _had_ to choose one of the ones you mentioned, I'd pick talking to animals by a very, very wide margin. I love animals and I think it would be fun to actually talk to them. I feel like pyromancy-that _is_ controlling fire, is it not?-would awfully dangerous for someone like me, even more so than ice. Ice isn't _really_ dangerous in of itself…it's only dangerous if I can't control it. Fire is dangerous no matter what someone might do with it. It's useful, yes, but dangerous. Necromancy is something inherently evil according to the knowledge of magic we have. You cannot be born with it, and it _is_ witchcraft, unlike my magic or Rapunzel's or any of the other magic types the trolls' power crystals are. Therefore I don't want anything to do with it. Telekinesis…I actually have experienced being able to use it via a power crystal, and while it was certainly helpful under the circumstances, I'll still just keep my ice magic. Can you imagine what out-of-control younger me might have done if I was a telekinetic instead of a cryokinetic?

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Firstly, you're awesome. Your strength is amazing. You remind me of me a bit, except I'm not half as strong as you are. (And Anna's awesome too, tell her from me.)

There's just a load of stuff I need to offload. I'm British and in Year Eleven and my GCSE exams are imminent and I'm going to fail and there's nothing I can do about it and even though I have friends at school, I feel like they don't really care about me and only keep me around so they have someone to make fun of, but when they do make fun of me, I'm never allowed to retaliate or they call me a psycho, and my mum's always having a go at me over something, and there's this really horrible snide girl at school who my friends adore but who goes out of her way to covertly humiliate me and she won't leave me be, and I can't do the things I used to because of my long-term breathing problems, and it's like nobody really cares how I'm doing and I just feel so lonely and sick of it all and I've started thinking that nobody would miss me if I died and maybe I'm just too weak to deal with life.

I'm really sorry for ranting but...what can I do?

Icey x (IceSpent)

* * *

Dear Icey,

Thank you for the compliment, but I really, really don't feel strong one bit. (I told Anna your compliment for her, too. :) )

First, I am very, very sorry for taking so long to reply, especially since exams are a time-sensitive thing. That being said, if I'm not too late, I hope you do well on your exams, whether you feel like you will or not. Second, if these people at school are making fun of you, they are not your friends. They're bullies. Calling someone a 'psycho' is completely unacceptable and just downright horrible. I'm fairly certain that's a slang word for a psychopath, although I'm not entirely sure…my country doesn't have much knowledge of mental issues. In any event, defending yourself does not give anyone a right to call you names, period. You have the _right_ to defend yourself. Have you told a teacher about what's going on?

And you should _not_ feel bad (or let others make you feel bad) about not being able to do things you used to do. Maybe coming up with new things to do might help. I don't know exactly what you can or can't do, so I'm not sure what to suggest, but the point is that there's always _something_ you can do. If it's just that the physical activities you like make you sick or out of breath, perhaps taking breaks more often might help. For what it's worth, I wouldn't care if you were _my_ face-to-face friend and you had breathing problems and it kept you from doing certain things. I'd say we needed to find something else to do. (Not to mention I myself can't really do certain physical activities like running very well anyways because of my leg…)

No, no, no! People WILL miss you if you died! Don't…do anything. _I'd_ miss you and I don't even really know you. If you just need a friend to write to, I'm here. I might not reply immediately, but I _will_ be here.

Please don't apologize for ranting.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I'm sorry for the rather stupidly hopeful question…do you happen to have ice powers like me? You said your name is Icey…I guess I'm just being stereotypical, but…

 **A/N: I know it's taking a really long time for Elsa to reply, but she WILL do so eventually. I'm trying to get caught up over the weekend.:P**

 **Next chapter coming soon (for real this time)...:)**


	10. IndyGirl89, Erin Milne, raven678

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **To everyone whose letters haven't been replied to yet...I'm just going in chronological order so it's fair to everyone. Elsa WILL answer eventually.:)**

Dear Elsa,

First, I just wanted to say how much I admire you. After everything that happened to you in your short life, you were able to put it all behind you and just (to borrow your words) let it go. Your song is my favorite. It helps me relieve stress at the end of a long, frustrating day at work.

My questions are actually for Anna, so if you could pass this along to her, I would really appreciate it.

I know this is a touchy subject with you and Elsa, but how did you deal with those years of isolation? What activities did you engage in to help pass those long, lonely years by yourself? I like to think that you spent part of each day talking to Elsa through her door, telling her about your day, the things you did, the discoveries you made.

I know you probably hate this phrase (many people do), but I sort of know how you feel. I had a brief estrangement with one of my best friends. She had gotten married without telling me and I went about it the wrong way. I attacked her through FB messages, which prompted a heated argument and left both of us upset. This led her to deleting me as her FB friend. I didn't mean to make her upset, I was just telling her how I felt. But we were able to make up after only a few months and everything is okay again.

I would like to say that I also admire you. You're outgoing and very much a people person. I would like to say that I'm like you in personality, because I also like being around people, but I think I'm more like Elsa. I'm shy and a little withdrawn, and I'm a little awkward and uncomfortable around people I don't know very well. My parents are always trying to get me out of my shell, to go beyond my comfort zone, but I find it hard. I was wondering if you had any advice on this subject.

One last thing before I finally leave you alone. How is your relationship with Kristoff? Judging from your mini-sequel, it seems he loves you already and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same way. If so, do the two of you have any plans to take your relationship further?

Your new friend,

IndyGirl89

P.S. What have Olaf and Sven been up to lately? ;)

* * *

Dear IndyGirl89,

Thank you very much for saying you admire me, but that makes me feel rather…nervous? Inadequate? I'm not sure. Anyways…thank you all the same, even though I don't deserve it.

I am so confused! It seems like everyone knows my song, and I _know_ there was no one on the North Mountain when I sang it! I assume it's in that _Frozen_ moving picture I've heard about, but that still doesn't explain where the people that made it got it from. I think Anna had something to do with it…she's the only person I've ever sung it for…

Of course! I shall turn this over to Anna now. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear IndyGirl89,

Hi! Anna here. My wrist is pretty much better now…silly Elsa still won't let me write without it wrapped, though. (And now she's sitting next to me watching me write and saying that that's not either silly because it's not a hundred percent ok yet… Ok, it's, like, 98 percent ok now.)

Moving on…anyways, I made Elsa stop watching me write 'cause I don't want to risk making her upset again. I talked to Elsa a _lot_ through her door after the accident. I'm not happy to remember or admit that right after the accident, five-year-old me was actually pretty mean to Elsa…I didn't understand what was going on and no one would tell me anything and I missed her and I kind of sort of may have yelled at her. Shortly thereafter, Mom and Dad said she was sick, and I remember Gerda telling me later on that Elsa was sad and that Elsa felt like she couldn't talk to me right now. I remember thinking that was just because she was sick and didn't feel good. I remember when I was eight, I wanted Elsa to come on a camping trip with me with Mom and Dad…I thought even if she was sick somehow, she'd still be able to come camping. I'd even planned how she might be able to play with me-I'd pull her around in my wagon so she wouldn't get tired or anything. But Dad said she was being punished 'cause she'd been naughty.

I think I probably caused a lot of trouble for poor Gerda and Kai and the other servants and guards when I was younger! More than once little creatures I'd caught got loose in the castle. I rode Elsa's and my bike down the stairs (bad idea…I broke my arm once doing that); I talked to the paintings in the portrait gallery; I slid around the ballroom in my stocking feet. Once I swiped paint from the stables and tried to paint my room (Kai was not happy because then he had to paint the molding stuff and replace the wallpaper…).

I'm not sure what FB is and neither is Elsa, but Elsa said she thinks it's probably some kind of modern technology thing. Please tell us if that's right! I'm glad you and your friend made up, though. :)

And I don't really have any advice on that subject…if I did, Elsa would enjoy parties and socializing and stuff by now! That being said, I think being an 'extrovert' or an 'introvert' is just a natural personality thing you can't really change. I mean, Elsa has _never_ liked parties and being around tons of people, not even before the accident when she was little. That's just the way she is. I just asked her exactly _why_ she disliked things like that when she was little; and she said they made her tired and gave her a headache and made her a _little_ bit nervous then. I don't understand that, but that's all right. And I know I probably do push Elsa to do things she doesn't like sometimes, but I don't think people should make others feel bad for being shy or withdrawn or whatever else.

Ok, I just went and gave Elsa a hug, because she was sitting across the room looking a bit upset. I think she was worried what I was writing about her.

Kristoff is actually off ice harvesting quite a bit. I don't think he likes Elsa's and my parents much, so he'll probably hang around the castle more once they leave. We're actually engaged, but that was mostly a formality Elsa came up with so no suitors would come around for me and so Dad wouldn't try to find some "more suitable" prince or something. I _do_ love Kristoff, but I want to wait to get married 'til Elsa's more…healed inside. I know she would give me permission to get married (well, maybe not yet…she'd probably say I'm too young or something, but it wouldn't be because she didn't approve of Kristoff), but I feel like doing that would just hurt her further-she'd feel like I was abandoning her or something. And I'm _not_ doing that to her if I can help it.

Your friend,

Anna

P.S. Sven ate ALL of the carrots that were supposed to be for a whole week yesterday…and Olaf teased him by not letting him have his carrot nose!

* * *

To Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle:

I appreciate you taking time out of your (conjecturally) very busy schedule to answer these letters. I hope you don't mind the *ahem* rudeness factor of a few of them. Rest assured that I will display respect appropriate to your royal status in this and future letters I may send.

How are you receiving these letters? Can I safely assume that Manta has time-traveling capabilities? It's fairly confusing to me, as (we think) the Eternal Winter and Great Thaw were at least a century ago for us.

What would you say is your favorite thing you can do with your powers? I personally admire your ice-sculpting abilities. The detail is so exquisite!

Do you and Anna have a favorite activity you partake in together?

If you could be any animal in the world for a day, which would it be? (I have a feeling Anna would also like to answer this question.)

How would you react if I told you I am in close communication with four people with "elemental" powers? They live in my time, but I'm sure I could arrange a meeting or something, provided it's okay with you.

Lastly, would you mind at all if I paired you with a man with storm powers in a story I'm writing?

With all due respect,

Erin Milne

P.S. I'd like to send Olaf my warm regards and a virtual hug.

* * *

Dear Erin Milne,

Firstly, thank you for the politeness, but there's no need for the formality. :)

All right…I am receiving these letters by normal mail service. Kai delivers them to me and then Anna and I answer them. To my knowledge, they are all arriving on ships, just like any other letter from outside Arendelle would. Where they go or how they are moved before that I'm not sure, but I would assume one of your country's flying machines delivers to some sort of mail center in the United States before it comes to us.

Also, while Arendelle is definitely 'behind the times' and a bit old-fashioned compared to other nations, we are definitely not in a different time! Time travel is not possible, at least not yet, and I rather hope it never will be (too many disturbing paradoxical implications, in my opinion). Manta sent me a letter herself, and she does _not_ have time-traveling capabilities. I think the moving picture I learned of recently must be at least a bit inaccurate if it says I existed a century ago!

My signature snowflake. I know it's simple and small and it's not complicated like my ice palace, but it's just… _me._ I don't remember not being able to make my snowflake. When I rediscovered it by accident as a sixteen-year-old, it actually made me feel a bit better because it was one thing that hadn't changed. It was the same pattern I'd seen when I was six. Besides that, I'd have to say my ice palace itself. It's one of the very few things about me that I'm actually proud of. I know that sounds silly, and I'm sorry.

There are lots of things Anna and I like doing together, so I don't have a favorite, although I really enjoy playing chess and…yes, building snowmen.

After a bit of thought, I think I'd say…a falcon. One of Papa's guests brought one once when I was little before the accident and I loved that bird very much. It fascinated me because it was so big and I liked how it could dive-bomb from so high in the sky. I saw it once more a few years later from my window…I heard that same guest ask Papa out in the courtyard where 'that smart, pale daughter of yours' was because he thought I'd like holding the falcon by myself because I was older by then. I remember trying so hard not to cry about it. It was stupid, but I wanted to hold that falcon _so much_ and I knew I couldn't, even if Papa let me come downstairs, which he didn't, of course. Anyways, I think falcons are beautiful…they're graceful and strong and I'd love to feel like that for once, even if it was just for a day. Falcons are birds of prey, for goodness sakes…they're not…not weak and messed up like me.

And Anna says she wants to be a falcon too, but I know she's just being a copycat!

I would first ask you if these other individuals with elemental powers were nice. Then if you said yes, I would be very, very excited and ask if you would please arrange a meeting because I would love to meet someone else with magic like me.

About pairing me with someone in your story…I wouldn't _like_ it, but I wouldn't hate it or be mad, and I'd also tell you that you have the right to write whatever you want about me because it's your story. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Olaf says thank you.

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I have just a few questions for you, that might be a little personal. Please don't answer them if you don't feel comfortable. How were you able to forgive your father when he first came back? How's your leg doing? Are you going to create more life forms anytime soon? Do you like being Queen? What's your favorite memory?

~raven678

* * *

Dear raven678,

I don't know…I just did. I still think Papa tried to do the best thing and it just…wasn't. It still hurts that he likes Anna more than me, but I can't change that. I'm still trying to remember that's not my fault, but sometimes it's hard.

Thank you for asking. :) Gerda is still trying to help me get it stronger and heal it so I don't have to wear that brace anymore, but I'm starting to think it's not really going to get much better. All we've managed to do is get that leg more flexible (it was really, really stiff) and I can move it a _little_ bit better by myself. But it still won't hold any weight whatsoever and I still can't really move it very well. I know I'm supposed to be able to walk on my own without my brace eventually, even if I'd still limp, but right now I'm finding that hard to believe. The good news is that being around little Eliot has made me feel a lot better about it.

I have no intentions of creating any more life forms anytime soon. I do wish I could bring back Marshmallow and Rania, but I don't know how or even if it would be possible, and I'm not even sure that would be right since they sacrificed themselves to save my life and bring me back last Christmas when I was so sick. I mean…they literally sent their magic-life back into me so I could live. Would it even be morally right to cancel that? I don't know…

Being queen is my job, and I think there are both pluses and minuses. I think mostly I just like being able to help people, even though I know that sounds cliché.

My favorite memory…I think that would either be the very first snowman Anna and I made together when we were two and five, or when Anna hugged me right after I thawed everything. I wanted that hug so much, but I was too scared to initiate it because I was still worried Anna wouldn't want anything to do with me after what I'd done. And she hugged me anyway.

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon:)**


	11. CrueFan21, CieloFede, Johnnyx

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

First off, I want to say how much I admire you and your sister, Anna. I'm so happy you two are back together. Secondly, do you like to read? If so, what is your favorite book? Thirdly, can you play any musical instruments?

Sincerely,

CrueFan21

P.S. Hope you visit the United States some time!

* * *

Dear CrueFan21,

Thank you very much. :)

I love to read, but I don't have a favorite book. I like nonfiction books a lot, but fiction is nice too. When I was little, I had a book of Norse mythology I really enjoyed reading, but I ruined it not long after the accident. (As you might have guessed, I froze it by accident…) _Alice in Wonderland_ is another fiction book I like. The Cheshire cat is funny and a bit creepy at the same time.

Yes, I can-I play the piano. I'm not particularly good at it in my opinion, although Anna would tell you otherwise. I also like singing, but _not_ in front of others, and I don't think that really counts as a 'musical instrument'.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I probably will sometime soon. :)

* * *

Dear Miss Elsa,

Thanks for replying, and thank you and Olivia for saying my name is pretty :). Yes, it means either 'sky' or 'heaven' in French.

Hmm, I asked my aunt about it, and she said, I'm quoting her here: 'It may seem uninteresting to her since she's in it herself, but to others it can be really interesting'. That makes sense I think. Yours and Miss Anna's story is a good one too, so why wouldn't they make a movie about it :)? Fans of that movie would love Miss Anna a lot more if she did do that :P.

No, you are not a bad person in the movie. Sad, artistic, caring and reserved? Yes. Bad? Nope, not in the least bit.

Linnae can do that :D? But how would she know where I am? Is it part of your magic? Anyway, yes please, if it's not too much trouble for her and you. May I and my cousins pet her and play with her when she comes? Jen and I will make sure Sammy doesn't try to fly on Linnae if she doesn't want to.

Um, I think my writing is just normal, so I'm kinda confused as to why people say that, but thank you :).

Your little friend,

Ciel

* * *

Dear Ciel,

You are very welcome! I just say it like I see it-your name _is_ pretty. :)

I think I really, really need to ask Anna if she's the one who gave someone the idea to make a moving picture about our family…because the more I think about it, the more I think that's the only way it would be possible!

That makes me happy. :) I would have understood if they made me a villain in their movie thing, but it also would have made me really upset. It sounds like whoever made it actually made me…me. Those four words _do_ describe me…

Yes, she can! She would know where you are from the address you gave me on your letter's envelope, that's all. No magic involved, other than not needing specific directions to find you. :) I sent Linnae on her way just now, and I told her to stay and play with you for a little while before coming back. I won't forbid you and your cousins to ride her, but I would rather you didn't actually _fly_ because I don't want you to get hurt.

You are quite welcome!

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa, what do you think of Olaf, do you think of him as your son since you created him?

~Johnnyx

* * *

Dear Johnnyx,

That's an interesting question. I suppose Olaf _is_ my "son" in a way since I created him, but quite honestly he's more like Anna's and my childhood friend. I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry I can't explain myself more; I just don't know how.

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Another chapter is coming tomorrow.:)**


	12. Alan Sanders, moohamquest, Mandy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **To the anonymous reviewer who keeps trolling...you are really annoying me and must be wasting an awful lot of time writing all those hate letters. Could you please stop? If I were Elsa, your electronic devices would all be frozen solid and you'd have a very cold room by now. And I wouldn't be reversing that, either. You are welcome back whenever you stop trolling, but until then, I will be deleting those hate letters.**

 **Okay, moving on.:)**

Um.. Elsa...? I hope I didn't scare you about my age. But you are a very talented girl, and keep answering these reviews.

~Alan Sanders

* * *

Dear Alan Sanders,

No worries, you didn't scare me one bit. Some of the dignitaries I've conversed with from other countries are older than you are, so that doesn't bother me. Also, you didn't treat me like a stupid girl who needs someone else to take care of her country's business, either, so thank you. I hate it so much if people think I can't take care of my country on my own just because I'm a young single girl. Yes, I _do_ need help sometimes (a lot!), but it definitely isn't because of that!

The only reason I take awhile to reply is because I'm busy. Every single personal letter, _anything_ that isn't directly related to political things or governing Arendelle, is answered in chronological order. I don't want to be unfair to anyone. I didn't expect so many people to want to talk to me, and I apologize for any long wait times for a reply.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Firstly I want to tell you that I admire you and your sister. I also admire your heart that full of love in it and you are a strong woman too don't doubt yourself about your power is wonderful even if I never have an experience about snow. My hometown doesn't have it ,I think Olaf will like my hometown it is very hot lol. Oh and sorry for my ramble and my English I'm not native English speaker and so do you right? cause you're a Norwegian.

Please say Hi to princess Anna and thank you Manta to send this to you

~moohamquest

* * *

Dear moohamquest,

Thank you very much. :) I don't feel strong and I don't think I am, but thank you for the compliment all the same. Perhaps you could come visit Arendelle sometime! If you come in the winter, it may be more difficult to travel because it does snow a lot naturally here, but there's something special about natural snow. It makes me excited and I can literally create my own, so I can't imagine how excited someone who's never seen snow at all would be. If not, I can send my dragon Linnae to visit you with some snow once she's done visiting little Ciel.

Yes, Olaf would like your hometown very much! I would probably need to keep a nice, cool air bubble around me, though…I don't like it when it's very hot, even though I _do_ like warmth very much. (By the way, contrary to what I know is popular belief, being hot doesn't automatically make me sick or take away my magic...and I'm most definitely not immune to it, either! I'm just more sensitive to heat than a normal person. I still sweat-yes, I do realize that isn't a very "proper" thing to say-and I get sunburned very easily, although the latter is probably just because I'm so pale.)

That is completely okay! I'm used to rambling; Anna does it all the time. And I have seen much, much worse non-native language writing than yours, so don't feel bad. :) You're right, I'm definitely _not_ a native English speaker or writer. I think I am much better at writing and reading other languages than speaking them, to be honest. Even though I'm fluent in multiple languages, I still have a slight Norwegian accent when I talk that I feel is painfully obvious. Always have, always will. It isn't terrible-you can easily understand me-but you certainly wouldn't mistake me for a native speaker of another language, either. Anna, on the other hand, isn't as good at learning other languages, but when she _does_ speak them, she virtually sounds like a native speaker of that language. I think it's simply because she likes talking and conversing with others and I don't. She's also not as fluent in reading or writing other languages as I am, but her speech is impeccable. Anna claims she just copies what she hears from native speakers, but I've tried that and I can't.

I told Anna you said hi, and I think you should know I received your letter via regular mail service, not from Manta. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Sorry for the late reply, I have been busy with exams and recovering from late nights, but now I'm free.

This is mostly a thank you note. You don't know how much those kind and encouraging words meant to me by the way I think about myself and being treated differently. I don't think I ever felt that much appreciated, understood and showed true friendship towards me then you did. Thank you very much for making me feel special. It's because of you that I promise to try and see myself in a more positive light.

Oh and your comment on being friends instead of you being my role model. Okay I guess when thinking about it in a way I agree and yes we can be just friends, well best friends for sure.

To the comment of you not knowing the colour your mood is to anger with your powers I would say yellow. I don't know why, but my observation is from the Disney movie Frozen about you and Anna.

To end off lol is like a famous easy going expression symbol of communication my world uses to speak and send text Messages by phone without having to write a full sentence. Lol means laugh out loud. There are other sign language symbols like ttyl means talk to you later and btw is by the way. Sometimes I wish this sort of communication was not available because now I have to constantly practice writing full words out so I don't fail an assignment for using this type of communication. It's an easy way to share messages between friends but sometimes annoying in other ways.

Hey here's a catch try it out on Anna or Gerda and tell me what their reaction to it was.

Bye Elsa, till next time

Mandy

* * *

Dear Mandy,

That's completely okay; I'm always late with my replies myself.

You're quite welcome, but I just said the truth. I _would_ want to be your friend, and I would _not_ care about anything that was supposedly 'wrong' with you. Anna and Gerda are constantly reminding me that everyone is supposed to have so-called mess-ups. It's part of what makes us human, even if we don't like it. :)

Thank you. I am so glad I've received so many letters. Yours and others make me happy because I'm much better at communicating on paper than face-to-face. I can explain myself better and just…I'm sure none of you would like me as much in person, but I still love all the letters. Well, except for the few nasty ones. Those have started to make me angry because they're not even picking on me; they're picking on Anna.

I asked Gerda and she said you are quite right; my 'angry ice' _is_ yellow. Thank you for telling me.

Thank you for explaining the abbreviation/acronym text messaging thing, but quite honestly I think that sounds rather dumb in my opinion. Does it really take that much longer to type out a whole word phrase on your devices? They _have_ to be better than the one Papa once showed me the new typewriter someone had sent him for a gift when I was fourteen or fifteen, I don't remember exactly. He said he hated using it because you couldn't see what you had typed unless you took the paper out, and the keys were hard to press, and it only typed capital letters besides. I remember him saying that it was faster to write it out himself. He let me take it apart since I liked doing things like that…let's just I completely wrecked it and did not know how to put it back together correctly. I do use abbreviations in private notes I might take on something, but they don't make sense to anyone but me and no one else sees them.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Anna,

To start off no matter what anyone says I believe with a full heart about fairy tails. I grew up with them my whole life through movies, plays in live theatre, my favourite t.v. show is literally called Once Upon A Time with every fairy tale out there. For example Snow White and Prince Charming are married and have a daughter named Emma who saved a town called Storybrooke at the age of 28 and a newborn son named Neil. There's Robin Hood, blue fairy, Cruella de Vil, princess Belle, the dark one, Rumplestiltskin, the evil queen, sleeping beauty, the wicked witch, Pinocchio, Mulan, Ariel, you name it. The funny and most amazing thing is you and Elsa, Kristoff and Sven join in on the fun as well. You and Elsa are part of season four and apparently you have an aunt named Ingrid who wants the land of Storybrooke for only her sisters which are Emma and Elsa who seem to have the same similar magic. It's a funny yet enjoyable and entertaining show.

I know you may not think it, but my sister one day sent me a poem I think you should read. It will help you to understand of why I think you are the best sister and friend to Elsa and why I look up to you. I can't seem to find it at the moment, but when I do I will post it. Anyway the poem just means that the one who care's the most can feel deep within their heart hidden pain of their own, but instead opens their heart to love much more stronger. Life is never easy, but people who are as special as you put your life aside and defend your loved ones no matter the cost. I think in many ways if you think carefully you'll see what I mean. For one you always are willingly to defend Elsa in any way and at any time. Also when Elsa is in the most pain and suffering you are always there with comfort and strong courageous advice. Anna all I'm saying to you is never give up and I know even though Elsa may not say it she knows you care and are always there for her. If there is any hope for Elsa out there it's because of you. Don't put yourself down because I think you're doing a remarkable job.

I know how you feel to be honest. My sister Zara has had the same close calls like Elsa sometimes and I thought I might lose her too. The only reason my sister Zara changed and became more open was because she saw my openness and love for her. It took a few painful years, but I never regret my decision because now Zara can make it up to me. After all that's what sisters do for each other. I know it's hard because sometimes you may need your big sister for advice or comfort and you know that she is struggling too much at the moment, but soon that will all change I promise. You are so strong Anna and I admire you for it. Hang in there

The other thing I remember we talked about in the last letter was about my friend Kristofer. You are so right and with all my heart he will never become a Hans freak. Although I got to tell you he has a girlfriend and I am hoping one day that he may change his mind. My reason for this is because I relate to him a whole lot more then his girlfriend. Anyway right now we are just two really great friends and maybe I guess it's best if it stays that way. Although I hope otherwise, no mater how afraid I may be to be part of a relationship. I just don't want to screw things up and I don't know if I will ever be able to hold to the expectations of having a boyfriend. My nerves seem to always find a way to break me down.

Oh right I remember you asking me if I have any pets. Well I can tell you it is quite funny how many pets I have had in a life time. First I had a cat named Habbi, in Arabic that means my love. Two hamsters who acted like they could do gymnastics on the bars of their cage, fish and now today I have a dog named Latte. She is now nine years old and in a way has been the best friend I have ever had besides you guys of course.

Speaking of how I know Arabic is because my background is Italian and Arabic. My mom is Italian and my dad is Arabic.

How many languages do you know?

Anyway that's it for now

Bye Anna

Mandy

* * *

Dear Mandy,

Thanks so much for your nice letter!

Awesome, someone else that loves fairy tales! (Elsa doesn't hate them, but she isn't really a big fan, either.) I think I saw T.V.'s at a store in the United States once. They're like mini movie players, right? Sort of? I should take Elsa to a modern library and get her some books on all the technology stuff. She likes things like that, although you shouldn't let her near your devices, because she'll probably want to take them apart. :P I think I would like this show you mentioned a lot! Although Elsa and I haven't got an aunt named Ingrid. We have a great-great-great grandmother named Ingrid, though. Elsa would probably like it too if there are good guy characters that have magic. Honestly I think that's mostly why she doesn't like fairy tales that much…because usually the bad guys have magic and it makes her feel bad. (And she hates fairy tale romance, but that's another story…)

I can't wait to see this poem! I guess I just wish me helping Elsa was enough to really let her heal inside. She still seems so sad sometimes (not all the time, though, which is good!), and I know she still thinks of herself as not worth much.

I wish Elsa could talk to your sister Zara, because it sounds like they would most likely get along well. Maybe talking to someone else that's felt like that would help. And that's very true-I don't like even _asking_ Elsa for help because I know she's dealing with her own problems and doesn't need mine, too. Anyways, thank you!

Um…if the guy you like has a girlfriend, I think you should forget about him as an actual boyfriend, simply 'cause I wouldn't want you to get disappointed. And I asked Elsa for her input (I hope you don't mind), and she said if he doesn't already like you, then he's not worth it. She also said she thought it was nice you two were managing to be good friends only. :)

That sounds awesome! We love cats, although I think Elsa loves them even more than I do. It's funny how people always think I'm the animal fan and Elsa is really a big softie when it comes to animals (except rodents; she doesn't like those. She doesn't hate them, but still.). Oh, and she dislikes bears for some reason, which is funny, since I know she had a stuffed bear she loved when she was a toddler.

I'd consider myself _fluent_ in three, but I know bits and pieces of a bunch more. I don't know any Arabic, though. I wish I did! Conosco un po 'di italiano, peró. :) I'm really good at having a native-sounding accent in other languages, but Elsa's better at actually learning other languages, if that makes any sense. She has a slight Norwegian accent when she talks, but her writing and grammar on paper is absolutely perfect and she knows a lot more than I do, which can be kind of annoying and not fair.

Your friend,

Anna

 **A/N: As usual, I am going on CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. If Elsa hasn't replied to you yet, I'm sorry, but she _will_ reply soon.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. reigningwinter, RandomWriter, Mlp girl

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

How ticklish are you, Elsa? and is Anna ticklish too?

~reigningwinter

* * *

Dear reigningwinter,

I am not sure I want to answer that question, to be honest! I'm _very_ ticklish, and I would probably dump snow all over you to make you stop if you started tickling me. (And I would be a bit creeped out, to say the least, if someone just walked up to me and started tickling me, too.)

Anna is exactly the same when it comes to being ticklish, aside from the snow-dumping potential. :) The only difference is that she would gladly engage in a tickle fight and you would most likely end up pinned on the floor with Anna giggling madly and tickling you silly.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I just want to say thanks. We are currently playing "Let It Go" for handbells this year, and it's one of my favorites (not the easiest, mind you, but I love it). Thanks for that.

Anyway, enough ramblings. Many people compare you and your sister to Galinda and Elphaba from the Broadway play Wicked. How do you feel about this? I have to say, I agree that you guys are similar in story and personality, and considering the original Elphaba is your voice in the animated 'Frozen' I don't see any problem with it (Idina Menzel did a great job).

I've tried writing a few fanfictions based off of your and your sister's story, but I'm low on ideas. Is there anything you don't want me to say? Any facts you want set straight? Anything you especially want me to write about? Random question, but a few people agree that it's possible Hans might have fire powers. What's your take on this?

Outside of this, I guess it's not my place to advise you or anything, but being a sometimes introverted person myself and prone to blaming myself for anything, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. I watched this movie about a captain that was abducted by the enemy and they used him to nearly destroy his own crew. He wasn't quite the same after it (he did recover, but like you something died) but he's now looked at as one of the greatest Star Trek captains of all time. So please, don't blame yourself for everything. If anything, people love you more because of what you've done through.

I just want to say thank you:)

~RandomWriter

* * *

Dear RandomWriter,

I'm glad you like my song! I wish I could hear it played with handbells; it's probably quite pretty, if I do say so myself. I like bells; I remember when I was little at Anna's christening I wanted to ring the church bell really badly and Papa got mad when the man in charge of that let me help do it.

As I have absolutely no idea what that is, I can't say I have an opinion at all, although I'm curious why it's called that. What does Ms. Idina Menzel's voice sound like? Does she have a bit of an accent like me? I'm sorry for the questions; I'm just curious.

Facts I want to set straight…I'm not immortal, and I'm not a goddess of some kind like Ska∂i or something. Anna isn't stupid. I have no intentions of getting married, one reason being I don't like the whole idea of…doing certain things and I'm a bit worried I would freeze the poor man or something. And I still feel like any man that's interested in me would just be after my authority in Arendelle. Why else would any man want anything to do with me?

One more thing. I am not going to take over the world and be a global dictator. That is creepy and wrong.

Maybe you could make up a story where you made Anna and me just regular non-royal citizens in your country or something? I'd be curious what you might come up with about a weird loner girl with ice magic who doesn't have any position of authority to protect her. I suppose that's a bit depressing…I'm sorry. Just whatever you do, please don't pair Anna and me together or put either of us with Hans. Then I will be happy. :)

Hans does not have fire powers. I _know_ he doesn't. If he did, he would have used them against me or Anna at some point. Put it this way: if he does have fire powers, then he's not only very good at hiding them, he's a complete idiot, too.

Thank you for that little 'pick-me-up'. It makes me feel a little better that someone that's never met me would say that. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Minecraft is a video game we have. Where you can build, craft, and survive. My twin sister in the background: is that the best you got? Me: pipe down! Sorry about my twin sister. Hey. I looked up a picture of you have chocolate powers! Besides snow and ice, what other powers would you like to have? My twin sister: I have a question! Would you rather be trapped in a closet for three hours or make Olaf a friend? Also, do you wish you had a twin sister? Me: that's it! I swear it's impossible having a twin sister! Bye for now! My twin sister: see ya, Elsa! Hi Anna! Do you want a twin sister?

~Mlp girl

* * *

Dear Mlp girl (and Mlp girl's twin sister),

I think I'm still a bit confused about this Minecraft game, but I think I would like to see it in person sometime.

I don't want any other powers, to be honest. My ice powers are quite enough for me to handle, thank you. Picturing myself with chocolate powers is funny, though. Can you imagine what chocolate powers would be like if they became out of control?! Anna and I would eat ourselves silly and (the horrors!) become sick of something that's delicious!

Am I allowed to take a book and small lamp into said closet? If so, being trapped in a closet for three hours could actually be rather cozy. And is it _my_ closet, the one in my room? If I had to be stuck in mine in the dark with nothing to do, you would probably be dragging an unreasonably upset girl out three hours later. Papa left me trapped in mine once when I was ten and I think I'd end up thinking about a lot of unpleasant things and just making myself scared and/or upset. All that being said, I would pick the closet over making Olaf a friend, simply because I don't like creating life willy-nilly. Olaf can hang around Linnae if he wants an ice-magic-made friend. Staying in a closet for three hours is temporary; another life is forever. I still don't think that's my place to decide, even if I'm able to do so.

I don't _want_ a twin sister, but if I had one, I would love her just like I do Anna. (Just to clarify, normal sisterly love, not the…other sort. Ahem.) If I did have a twin sister, I wonder if she would have magic like mine. I sort of wish there was _someone_ else that's…like me. I know that sounds a bit silly, and I'm sorry for that.

And Anna says she thinks it would be fun to have a twin sister, and that she would have made some ridiculous plan with said twin sister to get me out of my room when we were all little. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming tomorrow:)**


	14. Orang biasa, Anonr9k, IceSpent

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday...I don't have an excuse, really...:/**

 **Moving on...:)**

Your Royal Highness

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Madam, may I wish Your Majesty congratulations upon Your Majesty's ascension to throne. And I do hope, Your Majesty's people shall support Your Majesty and think highly of Your Majesty, no matter Your Majesty's state and condition is, because Your Majesty have done Your Majesty's best for the kingdom and I know that Your Majesty are a hard-working monarch.

Madam, may I ask, that do Your Majesty know of Queen Elizabeth II of Britain? If Your Majesty know her, I am sure that Your Majesties both shall get along well.

Please excuse me for one question again, Madam. I know that the author has moved Arendelle to a new location, but may I ask, if Arendelle were in Norway again, would Your Majesty incorporate the Kingdom of Norway to Arendelle, and maybe even Denmark, Sweden and the Southern Isles and unifying Scandinavia under the Snow Queen's rule? Your Majesty are powerful and mighty to do this campaign.

That is all, Your Royal Highness, my apologies if my letter contains things that displease you. Thank you, may God bless and save the Queen!

Yours sincerely,

Orang biasa A.K.A The Commoner Man in English

* * *

Dear Orang biasa,

Firstly, you don't have to be so formal, but thank you for being so polite all the same. :) Thank you very much for the good wishes and the like!

I know _of_ her, yes, but I don't _know_ her, if that makes any sense whatsoever. I haven't contacted her, nor do I think my father did, either.

I am not entirely sure I understand. That's not…oh, how do I put this…let's just say that's not _anything_ like the Arendellian history I've been taught, nor is it like what I've discovered geographically myself, either. I could send you a hand-drawn map to show you the correct location of Arendelle in relation to the surrounding countries if you like. (Have you heard of Berk, by any chance? That's the origins of Arendelle. There are a lot of legends surrounding the history of that time since it was so long ago, though.) All of those nations are in Europe aside from the Southern Isles, so I couldn't really unify all of Scandinavia, at least not well, even if I wanted to. That being said, if simple geography wasn't an issue, I still wouldn't do that unless it was expedient for every country involved. Taking over other nations is more often than not explicitly connected to war of some kind, even if it's on a small scale. I will _not_ be the cause of needless deaths just to make myself more powerful. You're probably right that I have enough power to do such a thing, though, which rather makes me shudder, to be honest.

No, don't apologize! Not only did you not displease me in the least, you have the right to free speech in Arendelle. So even if I didn't like what you said, I wouldn't be mad about it one bit.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

This is a little hard for me to put into words, and if you don't feel like replying or even keeping this review up on your page, I can understand. But why not be with Anna romantically?

If you haven't stopped reading, can you tell me what is the problem with Incest *especially* between two females? If both parties are consenting, and neither party is impaired in any way then why would it be so bad?

I can understand how easily you might look at another living relative and think, "I wouldn't have sex with him! That's just so gross!" and I can understand that. It's part of the whole 'consenting' thing. But keep in mind that after years of separation it's not like you've really grown up as family. In a way, it's like rediscovering someone you once knew.

Anna, your own sister, risked life and limb to chase after you in the middle of a snowstorm in summer. Not only that, but she sacrificed herself for you? I am getting a little off topic, but the love is very real there. In what few moments we've seen you, you seemed to act a lot closer to your sister than other sisters normally do. What if Anna is crushing on you?

Okay. So to recap. If its consent, and their is no manipulation involved and their is no risk of pregnancy. If two people find love in each other- and they are related which is as same as an observation as having blue eyes... is it really wrong?

Again, delete this comment if I have offended my mighty queen :) Just keep this in mind and if you can answer any ligament reason to why incest is inherently wrong, I would be happy to read it!

~Anon (r9k)

* * *

Dear Anon/r9k,

As you were polite to me about asking a rather awkward question, I believe you deserve a polite reply. So here it is. :)

This is not meant as any offense to you; I'm just trying to give you my honest opinions on the topic. My personal issue with incest has absolutely nothing to do with whether the individuals in question are two females, two males, or one of each. I just think it's nasty. They're family members (in this case, it would be siblings). I don't understand how a sibling could see his or her sibling like that in the first place, although I know it happens sometimes. (Ahem, some of what I was taught in lessons about the Southern Isles…perhaps that sort of thing is why Hans turned out like he did, if that was what was going on around him.)

Again, for me, this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with gender or sex or whatever else you want to call it. I understand that one might think it's okay if both parties are consenting, but I just think it's wrong. I don't want to pull religion into this because I know that can make things touchy and we all have different beliefs on things, but I know that's probably one reason why it makes me uncomfortable and I think it's wrong. (Please don't be offended if you think otherwise…) Also, I'm not entirely certain on this because Arendelle doesn't have much knowledge about it and I wouldn't have been taught about it anyway, but doesn't…hrm…doing things with family members carry a high risk of making the individuals sick somehow?

Moving on. Yes, Anna did sacrifice herself for me, but I _know_ she's not crushing on me. Can't she do something ridiculous to save me without it being misconstrued as romantic love? Anna has a fiancée she really cares about, for goodness sakes. She doesn't love me that way; she loves me as a sister. That's it. She's still family. She's not a…a…potential romantic interest, and never will be. Ever. It doesn't matter that we didn't really grow up together. All that being said, no matter what my or anyone's beliefs on incest are, Anna doesn't like girls that way anyways, and neither do I. I _know_ I don't even though I've never met _anyone_ I 'like', boy or girl, and quite frankly, the idea of…doing things scares me and turns me off.

And…I think you might be mistaking a girl who's really uncomfortable around lots of people instinctively clinging to one person she trusts for something different. I'm not good at dealing with social situations anyways; and when I get frightened or upset for whatever reason, or panic or something similar, I think I tend to end up acting like a little kid who needs a hug…which is embarrassing, but that's the real explanation.

In conclusion, yes, I _do_ believe incest is inherently wrong, and I'm sorry I probably wasn't particularly good at explaining myself. Thank you for asking an awkward question and actually being polite about it. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

It's okay really, thanks so much for replying, however late it was.

You ARE strong. Goddammit, Elsa, I am sixteen next month, nearly as old as you were when all that horrible, horrible stuff happened to you, and I can't even imagine going through what you did.

No, you're not too late for my exams. My first one is on Wednesday (gulp), but I HAVE been studying...and at least if I fail, it'll be good for my occupation as the family disappointment. Ha.

I haven't spoken to anyone about it, really. My teachers don't like me and my mother never really understands...but it's okay because some of the mean jibes have died down now and I try to distance myself from the three of them. There's still times when they decide to poke fun at me and stuff, but I only have one more month of school before I'm free forever, so I can put up with it till then.

There's nothing I can't do, as such. I just can't really walk too far, walk up steep slopes, or run or do physical activities for very long without getting out of breath/feeling like there's a compressing band on my lungs/coughing up mucus. I do kind of feel like I should be able to do those things like any other fifteen year old girl, but there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well suck it up.

God, why do I only ever witter on about myself? Your physical activity problems must be a lot worse than mine, and you probably have bigger things on your mind than whiny teenagers. I'm selfish. So sorry. I wanted to ask you a few things, if you don't mind. Don't answer them if you don't want to.

1\. I hope this isn't too stupid/personal, but...how did it feel to hear that your parents weren't dead? I've been wondering for some time how I might feel if I learned that my father wasn't actually dead, but I can't figure it out (especially because I don't seem to feel normal human emotion) so I'm just curious.

2\. How did you ever find it in yourself to forgive your parents? My God, if my own flesh and blood (if anyone, really) put me through that, I'd hold a grudge for a really long time. You, my friend, are a better person than I. But seriously, how did you? It's amazing. You must have a really magnanimous heart.

3\. A lot of people assume that your favourite colour is blue. Is it?

I'm sure there were more, but I can't remember. Oh well. One more thing: I just finished writing my first novel, and my protagonists are partly based off you and Anna, because I love and admire you both and find you inspirational. Just thought I'd tell you.

Icey x

PS: Oh, gosh, no, I don't have ice powers, haha. I wish I did. Then I could make beautiful things like you do and be special like you (that's what you are. SPECIAL, not unnatural. There's a difference, and no offence to your father or anything, but it's a difference he can't seem to appreciate).

PPS: I agree with you. All those people hating on Anna are being pathetic. Seriously, they should go and suck a toe. Tell Anna from me to ignore their stupidity, because she's not ugly or stupid or whatever nasty name they have for her. She is a great person :D

* * *

Dear Icey x,

Thank you for understanding about my late reply!

I still don't feel strong, but thank you for the compliment. I mean…do you realize you're telling that to someone who has panic attacks sometimes and feels hurt and upset about things that happened over a decade before? I still have awful nightmares sometimes, although they're not nearly as frequent as they used to be, so I think I'm getting better as far as that goes. (And I don't wake up screaming or otherwise making noise anymore-just silently crying and curled up in a ball shaking-so I don't bother or wake up Anna down the hall, either. Please don't tell Anna or anyone else that…Anna thinks the nightmares are completely gone since she hasn't seen me have one in a long, long while and I don't want to make her upset.)

Well, I wish you lots of luck on those exams. And that "joke" was not funny. You are not the 'family disappointment', even if people treat you that way.

You should stand up for yourself and then just walk away. I'm not good at standing up for myself, either, so I'm not sure what to say that would help; but I do know that simply _appearing_ like you aren't bothered can help at least a little bit. The bullies are looking for a reaction, so don't give them what they want. Please let me know how you're doing, if that's all right with you. (I would not mind if you told me to…hm… _startle_ the bullies with their lockers frozen shut or something similar, by the way. :) )

You say 'like any other fifteen-year-old girl', but that's not even true. There _are_ other girls near your age with the same problem or similar. You just haven't met or come across one yet. I know that isn't much of a consolation (I sure wouldn't think so), but it's true. That being said, I think you should be thinking ahead of time what physical activities will make you feel bad and plan accordingly. Do you like swimming? That might help your lungs feel a bit stronger over time, and if not, it would still be fun. If you started feeling tired or sick, you could always just float in the water or take a floatie-type item with you and lay on it.

You're talking about yourself because it's a personal letter, that's why. I don't mind one bit. :) I highly doubt my physical activity problems are 'a lot worse than' yours, to be honest. I think they're just different, really. Mine might be more immediately visible to others since I have a pretty significant limp and I have to wear a brace on my weak leg, things like that, but that's it. No, actually, I do not have bigger things on my mind, because I think another girl who has her own problems and trusts me enough to tell me about them is just as important as the other things I have to take care of. Yes, I do have to take care of political things first, but that's because that's my job, not because other personal letters aren't important.

About the first question…shock more than anything else. I felt happy and delighted that my parents were alive and safe, but I also remember feeling nervous and scared they still wouldn't want me much. And I was terrified what would happen to me since Papa was back-I didn't want to be put in my room alone again-but that was a needless worry since I'd forgotten about this little-used law that says once a monarch is gone/missing/presumed dead for a certain length of time, he or she no longer has any claim to the throne. That meant Papa had no authority to do such a thing again. I could have abdicated in his favor, but I didn't have to. (Please don't misinterpret this…it wasn't that I wanted the position of authority; I was just scared of what would happen if I let Papa take over the monarchial position.)

I don't know 'how' I forgave my parents for what they did. I think part of it might simply be that I still don't think what they did to me was really all that bad. Why _should_ they love someone like me in the first place? They tried their best, and it just…wasn't the right things. They made a lot of mistakes, but so have I and most likely everyone else on the planet. It still hurts that I know Papa didn't really want me when I was little anyways and that neither of them love me as much as they do Anna, but I can't change that. It's just the way it is. I still have trouble dealing with that sometimes, but I'm trying to get better about it and focus on the fact that at least I have Gerda as a parent figure, and Kai to some extent, even though I don't know him quite as well. And that Mama and Papa _do_ love me at least some, just not as much as they do Anna. I'm sorry I sound a bit childish about the whole thing.

Yes, my favorite color is blue, stereotypical though it may be. :) I love blue, which would be very obvious if you looked in my closet. Most of my clothes are blue or some shade thereof! I also have a blue comforter on my bed and the carpet is navy. I like mint green too, but I look sick if I wear that color. Same with yellow and most so-called flesh tones. (I don't know why people call it 'flesh tone', because a lot of people don't have skin those shades. In my case, I'm significantly paler than that.) I also like pink, but only in small doses. Too much pink just looks silly in my opinion. So yes, my favorite color is blue, specifically either ice-blue, the same shade as my original ice-dress, or a rich cobalt.

If you have more questions, feel free to ask them!

Thank you for the subtle compliment. :) I'd love to read your novel when you're finished writing it.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Okay! I was just…hoping, I suppose. Sorry for the rather stupid question. I don't think you want ice powers like mine anyways…they cause so much trouble, even if I can make pretty things with them. I do love my ice palace, after all. (I don't feel 'special', though…I still feel like something damaged that needs fixing, even though I know that's not really true. Anyways…)

P.P.S. I told Anna what you said, and it made her happy. Anna may not get all panicky and start crying like I do, but that mean person was still making her a bit upset, if that makes any sense.

 **A/N: I know I owe a few people PM's...if you're reading this, you probably know who you are. I promise I haven't forgotten.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon:)**


	15. HanLeiaSolo, yeahyo, CrueFan21

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

I think it's great that you're letting everyone write letters to you! It's really nice for people to be able to write to their favorite movie character and then you write back. Plus you're so nice to us all.

Here's my main question: there's a thing going on right now in the fans for the Disney movie Frozen, that some of them want you to be portrayed with a girlfriend in the upcoming Frozen 2 that Disney is doing. They've even started a campaign for it. How do you feel about that?

Also, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?

Thank you so much for answering in advance, Elsa!

Sincerely,

'HanLeiaSolo'

Also, to Anna: how do you feel about it that often people's favorite character from the movie is Elsa over you? How do you feel about that? Irritated? Especially since the movie was probably meant to be more mainly a movie about you. :) I'm just curious.

* * *

Dear HanLeiaSolo,

Well, I'm glad you like the idea. I should have done it a long while ago.

I think that's strange, because I have no intentions of getting involved with anyone, boy or girl. Why can't the movie people just leave my love life, or lack thereof, be? Where did they get this idea in the first place? I don't like girls that way; I know I don't, even though I've had zero romance experience. It's just something you know, if that makes any sense. I haven't met any boys I even _sort of_ like either, though. Does that mean I'm weird? The whole romance thing just doesn't interest me at all, and I still think that even some boy was interested in me, he would just be after the authority I have in Arendelle. If I did ever meet a boy I genuinely liked, I don't think he would like me back anyway. I'm not exactly any boy's dream girl, to say the least.

I hope the movie people just leave me be, because meddling with people's love lives makes me uncomfortable, to be honest.

Mint chocolate chip, or peppermint. Anna's favorite ice cream flavor is butter pecan.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I will now turn this over to Anna. :)

* * *

Dear HanLeiaSolo,

You know what, I really don't care in the least. Elsa _should_ be people's favorite character; she's the one with the awesome powers and she's the queen. Besides, as movie characters go, she's most likely the one with the more interesting character arc thingie if they wrote the movie like I told them to and besid .,,.,..,-=

 _Anna never told me she was the one who did that, although I had my suspicions! That was the only way anyone could know about 'Let It Go', because I never sang it for anyone else…_ -=-,./=-+

Ok, that little stinker was reading over my shoulder and I didn't know it. Elsa's still really quiet when she walks, even with her brace and everything. I just swiped the pen back. Sorry there's water marks on the paper. _Somebody_ got snow on it and a bit melted before we got it off. Anyways, she's right; I did do that. Secretly. I thought it would be nice if everyone knew Elsa's story. I want people to know the real Elsa, not some gossiped or rumored version of her. If the movie people made it my story instead of hers, that's not what I told them to do. Either that or you're a little sister yourself who's annoyed that the older sister is getting more attention for once. Yeah, I think that's what it is. :) You do realize us little sisters are usually the ones who get all the attention, right? The only reason I ever get irritated/upset about the attention thing is that because I'm the second kid in a royal family, I'm considered the 'spare'. But that's not Elsa's fault; it's just a…a…thing? I don't know how to explain it, sorry. Anyways.

Your friend,

Anna

P.S. Also, I didn't have anything to do with the idea of making a second movie, so the movie people meddling with Elsa's 'love life or lack thereof' isn't my fault. Just to make that clear. :)

* * *

Thanks for replying, Elsa!

Now. Anna, don't let the haters pull you down! (Tho I know you won't be easily affected by them, lol.) you're my role model and I love love love you so much!

~yeahyo

* * *

Dear yeahyo,

You are quite welcome! Anna says thank you, and I am saying thank you because I'm very happy someone else is telling Anna the haters shouldn't matter. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Do you like plays? As in plays performed in the theatre? Also, are you still mad at Hans for what he tried to do to you and Anna? It's understandable if you are. What he did was pretty heinous.

Your Friend,

CrueFan21

* * *

Dear CrueFan21,

Does reading Shakespeare count? I do _like_ Shakespeare, but (now you will probably think of me differently…) I don't love his works, to be honest. I'm not even sure why. It's probably partly because I had to read all of his works for lessons when I was younger and I greatly disliked writing essays about them. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is my favorite, though. You should go check it out if you haven't already. All that being said, I've actually never seen a play in person. I think I would enjoy it, though.

I'm not mad at Hans for what he did to me, but I _am_ still a bit angry with him for hurting my little sister. Mostly I just don't trust him. I think he might be at least a bit nicer now from what my friend Kiara told me (ie., he knows what he did was wrong, but he's still not going to apologize for it). I can't wait until his sentence is over and he's out of my castle. I really don't like him around, to be honest. And yes, I know that's rather mean.

Your friend.

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon! (ie., hopefully tomorrow:))**


	16. IndyGirl89,Nazuna,Batteriez Not Included

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa - and Anna, if you're there (which I'm sure you are; you're probably breathing down Elsa's neck right now),

Thank you for your response. You answered some questions that have been burning in my mind since I saw your movie. And to answer your question, FB is indeed a "modern technology thing", as you so eloquently put it. :) It's short for FaceBook, a modern, online social networking website. Basically, it helps you stay connected with your friends.

Okay, now this letter is for Elsa, and if you don't mind, I would like to offer a few words of encouragement.

I know how you so often say you're undeserving of Anna's love, but I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. For thirteen years, you tried to be that perfect girl your parents wanted you to be, one who was in control of her magic, but whenever you slipped up (as was bound to happen), all they saw was your mistake, not the actions that you took to rectify it. They never really loved you for who you were, but rather feared you for what you had and what you could do with it.

Now, I'm not accusing your parents or anything, but I think separating you and Anna from each other was the worst thing they could have done. I mean, how were you supposed to learn control around people if you weren't around people? And was it really a good idea for Grand Pabbie to erase Anna's memories of your magic?

Now, when it comes to you as a person, no matter what anyone says, it's okay to be yourself. Your song is a testament to that. No one is perfect and no one is completely normal. If we were, the world would be a very boring place. When we get in touch with our "inner light", we discover that which is known as "our best selves". When we share this part of our being, we feel the most authentic. We have a sense about our worth and our place in the universe.

I'm not real good at offering encouragement, but I hope this helped. I would like to leave you with a quote from my favorite children's author, Dr. Seuss:

"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

Your new friend,

IndyGirl89

* * *

Dear IndyGirl89,

Thank you so much for sending another nice letter! You're right, Anna was indeed reading over my shoulder, which I really, really hate. Anna's breathing was tickling me and she kept wanting to swipe the letter… I don't know why I let her do that! (Okay, yes I do...'cause she was upset and I wanted to be nice. :) )

Anyways, moving on. I think I want to see one of these computer things in person. Maybe I could learn how to put one together.

Thank you for all the kind words, but does it really matter if I tried at all since I just failed miserably? I _did_ have good intentions, but I still don't know if intentions really matter in the first place. I mean, I still hurt Anna. I still lost control…over and over. I don't know. Maybe my parents should have done something different, but I'm not sure what they could have done. Letting me talk to Anna through my door would have been fair, I think…that wouldn't have risked me hurting her. What do you think?

That _does_ make sense, but if you had a little girl that had the ability to hurt her five-year-old sister, would you really want her around other people? I was the crown princess besides, and I'm sure one reason Papa made his decision to keep me isolated in my room was because he didn't want to have to deal with any potential political repercussions from the whole thing. Also, I don't think there was any way for Grand Pabbie to fix Anna's head without changing her memories, although I'm not sure. Keep in mind Pabbie _changed_ Anna's memories, not _erased_ them. Perhaps Anna could have been told what was wrong with me once she had woken up after the fact.

I don't know how to explain this…I think 'logical me' _knows_ it's okay to be myself, but the rest of me doesn't, and that part wins out more often than not. I know that sounds crazy, so I shall just move on. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all the kind words. It _does_ make me feel a bit better. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I'm sorry this is etched on a small ice sheet rather than written on normal paper…I hurt my usual writing hand and I don't write clearly with the other one even though I can "write" on the ice perfectly fine.

* * *

To Nazuna:

All of your rude letters to my sister have really 'gotten on my nerves', to put it mildly. Trust me when I say you do not want the Snow Queen angry with you. Anyone who knows me can attest to that. I have had quite enough of the incessant false insults. Evidently being nice is not going to help, so I shall just put it this way: one of these days I am going to completely lose my patience and I promise you will not like it. Provoking and irritating me is not smart.

I still do not understand why you are wasting so much time with hate mail. Do you really have nothing better to do? Also, I know all of the hate mail is from the same person, despite the different names that have been used.

My sister _Princess_ Anna will not be replying to any of your letters, although I am quite sure we could all put this behind us if you send her an apology. _Princess Anna,_ not me.

~Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Dear Queen Elsa,

Does Olaf's nose go bad? Usually carrots in my fridge take about a week to rot until it's a veritable soup, but Olaf's doesn't seem to have changed at all, so how does that work? I'd also like to apologize for all of the rude letters you've gotten insulting Anna. I really shouldn't be surprised that there are so many trolls (NO OFFENCE to Kristoff's family). If it's not to personal, how do you deal with these people (give all them personal snowstorms instead of flurries)?

Also, question for Anna; If you weren't a Princess, what would you want to be (pirate, adventurer, knight, tavern owner, etc.)

Peace out,

-Batteriez Not Included

* * *

Dear Batteriez Not Included,

I'm honestly not quite sure how Olaf's nose doesn't go bad, but I think it has something to do with my magic keeping it cold and preserving it, maybe. That's the only logical explanation I can think of. We've only replaced Olaf's nose once, and that was because Sven ate it!

Well, there is only _ONE_ hater, which is both good and yet very puzzling. You would think the person would get bored… I would very much like to freeze the person, to be honest. Not kill them, just put them in a block of ice and make the, very uncomfortable. No one gets away with being mean to Anna. If the hate mail were sent to me, I'd just ignore it.

I'll turn this over to Anna now.:)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Sorry this is etched on a small ice sheet rather than normal paper. I hurt my dominant hand and I can't write properly with it at the moment, but I can write perfectly on ice with my other hand. I promise it won't melt, though. :)

* * *

Dear Batteriez Not Included,

You know what, I have no idea! Because I have lots of them. I want magic like Elsa's. Or another type of magical powers. That would be awesome. Does that count? I know Elsa's magic has given her all kinds of trouble, but I still say that's just because certain people didn't understand her when she was little and they made her that way.

As far as an actual job thing…maybe a girl knight who writes stories when she's not off on some cool adventure? I don't know.

Your friend,

Anna

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon:)**


	17. Alan Sanders, Erin Milne, Mandy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **I'm sorry for the late update.:/**

Elsa, quick question. How did you respond to my question. And I agree with you on saying that your sister isn't stupid and no one should say hateful names to your sister. Both of you are bright young women and have a good head on your shoulders. Young girls and teenagers look up to you for support and guidance and strive for excellence in living. I know you're not looking for a boyfriend right now, but sometime in the near future you might be (I'm married), but I hear that you're a beautiful young lady. You said you like math and blueprints, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic engineer. Keep working hard and you'll go so far in life. Please write back if you can, no hurry.

~Alan Sanders

* * *

Dear Alan Sanders,

I'm not sure how to answer that. I just answered as well as I could and then sent it off with the outgoing mail. I still don't understand why that person was being so mean to Anna, but I think it's taken care of now. Anyways, I can make sure Anna's feelings aren't hurt at least.

I think people should look up to Anna. She's saved me so many times and she never gave up on me.

I suppose it's possible, but I really don't think so. I'm just not interested and I still don't think any boy would really like me anyways. I'm fine by myself.

If I wasn't the queen, I think I would really enjoy being an engineer, or perhaps an architect, if you don't consider those two terms completely interchangeable. (I think they're similar but not a hundred percent the same…) I like designing new things and then testing them.

Thank you. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa:

About my 'elemental' friends: like I said, there are four of them. They call themselves "Elemasters", which I think is rather catchy ;) Each of them controls one of four main Elements: water, air, earth, and fire. They are very nice, especially the Water- and Airmasters. In fact, I've attached a letter from the Watermaster himself, with more specifics. A meeting can most certainly be arranged! However, I think I'll leave the details of that up to you and Matt.

Respectfully,

Erin Milne

* * *

Dear Erin Milne,

That sounds very nice! I have a couple rather strange questions, and if you don't wish to answer them, that's okay. How did your elemental friends meet one another? And are they from another world or something? Because I feel like Papa would have found them when I was younger. He was always looking for a way to 'fix' me, and I'm sure he would have thought contacting a master of water could have helped me. I don't know. Anyways…

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Queen Elsa:

Hello, my name is Matthew Blueben, but please call me Matt. I am known as the Watermaster in select circles. Very select. You are only the second... how do I put this... non-islander that my friends and I have contacted (the first would be Erin). Do not think this means we are unfriendly to strangers, though; the more correct term would be "frightened". Our secrets are our own. Perhaps it would be best if we visited you before you visit us. What are your thoughts? I could either come myself or with some of the other Elemasters; most likely our Airmaster, Miss Kayla McNellis. I look forward to meeting you regardless.

May Life bring mercy,

Matthew Blueben

* * *

Dear Matt,

Thank you very much for your letter! I have an odd question…can you control ice as well as liquid water? I have a (very, very) limited ability to create water, so I was curious if you might be the same, only in reverse.

I have a proposition: what if we met on neutral ground? Not Arendelle and not your home, either. While I'm very, very excited to meet someone else somewhat like me, I honestly don't feel entirely comfortable having multiple masters of the four elements that I've never met in Arendelle. You are masters; that means you're probably more powerful than I am, which is perfectly fine; but I can't risk Arendelle's safety, either. You shouldn't let me in your homeland, either, I don't think. So my suggestion is that we meet somewhere neutral. :)

Or we could continue writing letters back and forth. That's fine, too!

Your irrationally-excited-because-she's-finally-heard-of-someone-similar-to-her friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa

Hey it's Mandy here and I finally was able to come up with a great question for you.

For the last two weeks I have been in Greece and every morning for the first two days they had amazing Danishes. However all of a sudden the cafe stopped serving them until the last night we spent there. My dad said something about the boats being on strike. That brought me thinking about how food is processed and travels from one country to another. You know I never thought that still in today's world trade still exists. So can you tell me a little bit at how the trade in Arendelle works. I don't think I have ever been more interested in something as trade like this then learning it in class. I guess experiencing it hands on really makes a difference then hearing about it.

Also I guess another question I have for you is how are you doing. It seems life hasn't been so nice to you lately. all the stress of being queen, taking care of two abused children and dealing with family problems. I'm so sorry, although at least you have Gerda and Anna by your side. Just remember no matter what your father thinks of you or treats you it's not right and you don't deserve it. Just remember the people who truly love you and that includes me too. Like a sister and friend I mean.

Let's forget about the depressing stuff right now. Sorry if I brought it up.

Oh and one for question just for the fun of it. I remember wanting to ask you this question for a while. How does your storm sense work exactly? All I'm looking for really is how it affects you and if anything from when you were younger has changed. Can you predict weather and feel the weather stronger then you used to as a child? Do you only sense snowstorms or any type of natural type of storm out there? I know these questions may spud a bit awkward and weird because that's kind of how I feel writing them a bit. Please don't take any of this the wrong way, I am just curious and really I have done a lot of thinking of how to ask these questions without being stupid or sounding like a weirdo. Anyway no matter how I thought about it, it always sounded odd so I'm hoping when you read this it will be okay.

Say hi to Anna for me and tell her I hope her wrist heals nicely and fast.

You're a good sister for watching over her like that

Anyway that's it for now

Mandy

* * *

Dear Mandy,

That sounds nice! I've never been to Greece…never crossed the Atlantic Ocean at all, actually. Danish pastries are delicious; I agree. :) Let's…a simple, non-interminable explanation of trade…here, at least, that involves simply exporting the goods you have more than enough of, and importing the goods you don't have enough of. For example, a few of Arendelle's major exports are ice, fish, and lumber (although I'm trying to make sure a lack of trees never becomes an issue by limiting logging quite a bit. I love Arendelle's woods and forests and I don't want to ruin that). One major thing we import…and this is something I detest very much and is the single thing I worry about in our economy…is food. We import over fifty percent of it, which is _not_ good in my mind. If we were ever put under siege or something similar, we would go hungry eventually.

I'm all right; I'm getting better, just…slowly. I don't know how else to put it. It seems like one nasty thing happens right after another, and to be quite honest, I am quite sick of it. If my gauge is right, that means I'm about due for something else rotten to happen. It's been "too calm" for awhile, if you can call it that! But that sort of thing comes with my job, so I'm just going to have to get it together and deal with it. I have Anna and Gerda, after all; and Nikoleta is turning out to be a very good friend, too. Thank _you_ for being my friend, too. :)

It's completely okay. :)

I'll do my best to answer your questions, but I'm not sure how helpful I'll be. I honestly have no idea how my 'storm sense' works. It's just…there, like the rest of my magic. The one comparison I can come up with is that I know normal people like you or Anna can 'smell' rain sometimes. Picture how that feels, except a hundred times stronger and a _lot_ more precise. The main difference between now and when I was younger is that it doesn't make me feel ill anymore, unless I'm really frightened or nervous or upset. The storm sense itself acts of its own accord, but I can zero in on it and have a far more exact and accurate prediction if I try to concentrate on my "connection" with the storm itself. I think my storm sense developed along with the rest of my powers, so yes, it's _much_ stronger than it would have been when I was younger, even if I'd known how to control my magic all that time. Part of me thinks that even present-day me's magic has stunted growth/development simply because I spent so long trying to keep it inside, which rather scares me. I don't want to be _more_ powerful; I just want to be a…a normal twenty-one-year-old girl, and I know I'm not an I never will be, period.

I can sense any type of natural storm, but me meddling with one _will_ turn it into a winter storm. Period. (So meddling with, say, a natural hurricane, will turn it into a blizzard. I did that last summer because Arendelle was in danger, and I managed to "move" the hurricane to the North Mountain and contain it there, but it also morphed into a blizzard.) I don't like meddling with natural weather patterns though, because I feel like it's wrong somehow.

Thank you very much for your nice letter!

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	18. Lord Candycane, Olivia O'Neil, CieloFede

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

Do you think there's a Fire Queen? One who controls the element of fire?

~Lord Candycane

* * *

Dear Lord Candycane,

Sorry for taking so long to reply! That's an interesting question. I don't know. I think there might be, but I really have no idea. Fire is a very volatile thing, so I hope if there _is_ someone out there that can create fire, they are at least _meaning_ not to hurt anything or anyone, even if they have trouble controlling it. I wouldn't want to meet a bad person that makes fire, but I'd want to try to help someone who can do so and just had trouble controlling it, if that makes sense. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

If you could pick to spend a month living in another country, where would you go? I think Anna would like to answer this question too.

I wish Nazuna or Love Elsa a Lot or whatever the person is called would stop sending stupid reviews. Surely they have better things to do with their time. Notice how they haven't logged on so you can't find out who they are at all.

If this person was saying these things to your face in Arendelle what punishment would you give to them?

Would you have liked to go to school like the rest of the children in Arendelle? I know you had lessons at home but that's not the same as going to school.

~Olivia O'Neil

* * *

Dear Olivia O'Neil (may I call you Olivia? I like your name :) ),

First, I'm very sorry for taking so long to reply. Now…that being said, I'd spend a month in Corona so I could spend some time with Rapunzel and Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose. (I met Uncle Thomas when I was three, but I don't remember him very well. All I remember is that he said he wished I was his daughter and he gave me lots of candy.) I know Aunt Primrose and Rapunzel better-I've spent a bit of time with them since my coronation.

I have decided I shall not concern myself with that person any longer. They are not an actual threat to Anna or me, so I am going to ignore them. They are sending their nonsense to a dead letter box of sorts.

To my face or Anna's? If it was to me, I would probably just ignore it, to be honest…and Anna would get upset with me and say I should make them get in trouble. If it was to Anna, I'd first tell them off verbally and then do something not very nice, like leaving them stuck with ice upside down in a tree or something. The thing is, since Anna and I do have positions of authority, there will be people who badmouth us, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. My citizens have a right to free speech, even if Anna and I don't like that all the time. "Free speech is great until someone else starts doing the talking." That statement is rather true much of the time, but I will _not_ be a tyrannical dictator just because someone says things I don't like. I think there's a difference between mean words and say, death threats or something similar.

I don't know if I would have liked that or not. I know Anna would have; she was more outgoing than I was even when we were little. Part of me thinks if Papa had sent me to school, I probably would have been bullied and eventually gotten myself in all kinds of trouble once I finally did something back. (Contrary to popular belief, I was _not_ a little perfect angelic princess all the time…I could and did cause mischief sometimes, and if someone bothered Anna or called her stupid, I'd chew their ears out and then smack them if need be. I still remember once when we were four and seven, we had guests from the Southern Isles in the castle and one of the princes-it might have been Hans for all I know, I'm not sure-picked on Anna and called her a spare and other bad names. So I waited until all of us royal kids were supposed to play outside in the garden and then dropped on him from up in a tree and sat on him 'til he promised not to do that anymore. I got a bit beat up, but he got worse, probably because I was a girl and younger to boot!) Anyways…I don't know. I don't think most royal children go to school anyway; I know the Southern Isles princes didn't. They had lessons like Anna and I did.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Miss Elsa,

Linnae came :D! She came a little bit before our dinner, and she stayed until we finished playing. There was no flying, and we had fun. Linnae should be well on her way back by now. I gave her some ice chips, but now that I think about it, it was kinda silly giving an ice dragon ice chips. Maybe I should have given her some fish. Does Linnae eat fish?

The snow was nice :D. It feels kinda like shaved ice, but softer. We built a snowman, and we gave him Jen's old scarf (we hope he doesn't mind pink too much), some pebbles for his eyes and mouth, and twig arms. We wanted a carrot nose too, but my aunt used up our carrots for a carrot cake, so we tried a tomato. That didn't work very well, it wouldn't stay on, so we use a pebble for his nose too. That reminds me, Sammy was wondering if Olaf still has his nose or he lost it to Sven. Does it go bad or does he have to replace it every so often? Anyway, we wanted to have a snowball fight too, but my aunt said no. It would have created lots of commotion and Linnae would have been discovered anyway. I hope people don't try to catch her, that would be really bad :(. She was really nice to us.

Linnae must fly really fast. My papa is a pilot and he told me it would take about 15 to 16 hours to fly from Norway (the movie suggested that Arendelle is somewhere near Norway, so I'm assuming she flew from there) to where I am (Australia) with the fastest airplane flying smoothly and nonstop, but Linnae took less :o.

That wouldn't have been nice of them if they tried to make you into a villain, you don't even look or act like one! Also, if Miss Anna really gave them the idea to make the movie, she wouldn't have liked that.

Thanks for sending Linnae, and please tell Miss Anna to not pay that really mean person in the reviews any mind. I didn't read all of them since they scared me, but I'm sure none of them are true.

Your little friend,

Ciel

P/S: Maybe you should ask Miss Manta to do something about that person. My aunt read that person's reviews and she tried to report that person, but she was informed that we can't report anonymous reviews :(.

* * *

Dear Ciel,

First, I am so sorry for the late reply! I'm glad you enjoyed playing Linnae; Linnae told me she enjoyed it, too. :) Giving Linnae ice chips wasn't silly; she'll eat them. She loves fish, too, but she doesn't _need_ to eat or drink to survive. Linnae will eat herself silly on fish, though, for whatever reason.

Olaf does still have his nose, and no it doesn't go bad. I think the cold temperature combined with my magic helps preserve it, I'm not sure. We've only had to replace Olaf's nose once…and that time was because Sven ate it. Thank you for looking out for Linnae, because sometimes she does silly things and doesn't quite think things through entirely.

Well, we are not in Europe, but Arendelle is still a long, long way from Australia! Linnae can fly very fast if she chooses, fast enough that I'm the only one I'd allow to ride her at that speed. I hope I can visit Norway someday-it's part of our history, after all. Part of me thinks that there could be more information about just _why_ I have ice powers in the first place if I visited, and I don't even know why…

It wouldn't have surprised me if they had done that, but I'm very happy that they didn't.:)

You're welcome! No worries, Anna and I have decided to ignore that person from now on.:)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. From what I know, there is nothing to be done about the mean messages at all, although we haven't received any in awhile.:)

 **A/N: The reason Elsa and Anna haven't 'received any mean messages' in awhile is because I have been deleting them. Seriously, whoever is doing that, can you please stop and go find something else to do? You're wasting your time...**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	19. MysteryLegendiaFluffyKittenMelanieOrangb

A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorted and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Just as a side note...(ignore this if you are not reading Take Charge, my current story :) ) At the moment, 'Dear Elsa,' is just a tiny bit ahead of 'Take Charge' in the timeline. 'Take Charge' will catch up in the next chapter, once Elsa actually sits down and starts writing her replies after her trip! :)**

Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna

I hope you don't mind, but I would like to start off by saying: don't doubt yourselves so much. You are both strong, beautiful, courages, heroic, fantastic, amazing women and don't even dare try to convince yourselves otherwise.

I have a few questions for you, but I decided to write them later so that I can get a few things of my chest. Furthermore, I don't know if you have bought a movie player or anything along that line, but when you do, can you please watch Oz the Great and Powerful? It is fictional, but has science and such also inserted into it so I think you both will like it.

There are people who pose magic within this film and are called 'witches' merely for their magical practice. The first one seen is called Theodora, she is good and has fire magic, but is a bit naïve and well . . . Gullible. She is unfortunately turned evil because her heart was broken. And I hope you two can deliver this message to Kristoff: "Ever break Anna's heart and make her turn evil, and I will personally make sure you suffer for it . . . Painfully. That, of course, will be before Elsa gets to you!"

Second is her older sister, Evanora. Evanora has the ability to control green lightning and is (unfortunately) the villain of the story. I don't understand why though. She's beautiful and strong and actually very good and cares a lot about her little sister. They don't really say why she's the wicked one, but I like to think that someone forced her. She is such a kind hearted soul and I didn't like what happened to her at the end of the movie!

Finally, is Glinda. I think you both will really like her. She is the daughter of the late king and has power over (from what I've seen) mist, bubbles and (like every witch) levitation. She is also very beautiful. She is kind and reminds me a lot of you two!

Onto the questions! Queen Elsa, this one is for you. When you were living in your ice palace, what was the thing that made you the most happy?

Second, you were talking about anxiety and panic attacks and so on in some of your previous letters. (I'm not a stalker don't worry, I merely state what I've seen and heard) I know a female magic user called Kasarana, who is usually confident, strong (sometimes stubborn), sarcastic (in a good way) and doesn't show fear to others.

So I found it quite shocking when she got a panic attack later on when she and her fellow heroes had to kill the black dragon (the bad guy). Could you perhaps tell me why she started breathing heavily and repeatedly stated "we can't beat the black dragon."? And, just out of curiosity, could it have anything to do with her getting a rather big creature (that works for the black dragon) covered in armor get literally shot on top of her, making her (not surprisingly) break a few ribs, be much weaker physically and fall unconscious? Also, what is it like to build a snowman? We don't get snow where I live and it's always fascinated me.

Princess Anna, your turn. What is it like to be the sister of a queen? Scratch that. What is it like to be the younger sister, of a queen? Is Elsa over protective? Does she act like your mother is supposed to?

And I am very sorry about the following questions and you don't have to answer them if you don't want to. Are either of you close to your mother? If not please stop reading and burn this letter. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. If yes, then what is your favorite activity to do together?

Please tell Olaf that he is a very fun friend and give him a hug for me! Please give Sven the bag of carrots I sent with my letter and tell Kristoff to keep up the good work. I'm sorry for the long letter and I honestly hope I didn't take up too much of your time. I also sent a few gifts for you two.

Queen Elsa, for you a non-fictional book, since you like books so much and for Princess Anna a new winter coat and a pair of ice skates, since I couldn't help but notice that you misplaced your old ones.

Sorry for the long letter.

Sincerely

A mysterious stranger

Mystery-Legendia

* * *

Dear Mystery-Legendia,

We'd both like to say thank you for your long letter! I'll reply first, and then Anna will as well. :)

Neither of us have a movie player, but I do (surprisingly) know what a movie is. I even saw one a few days ago! I'm not sure if we'll ever buy one, but if we do, we'll check out the movie you recommended. I personally don't mind the idea of a 'witch' in a fictional story, because it's fictional. Besides, it sounds like it's just the term used for magic users in the movie's setting anyway. I hope we like it if we ever get to see it!

I don't think I'm the best person to ask about why someone might have a panic attack or how it works. Yes, I've experienced it myself, but what's true for me might not be true for others, and to be honest, the whole thing still confuses me. I'm not sure, but I think it can both be from something not quite right in someone's head and/or from being traumatized somehow. Your acquaintance's issue is most likely the second, I would think. Maybe you could just tell you're there if she needs help, but don't fuss over her. I hate it when people do that; someone just saying they're there or just sitting with me if it happens is much more helpful.

I can't imagine not having snow where I live! Even ignoring my ice powers, it always snows a lot here in the winter. I'd say it feels cool and like…textured water, maybe? I don't know how to explain it. Snow can have different textures-it can be soft and powdery or hard and pack-y, which is what you would want to build a snowman.

I'll turn this over to Anna now. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Thank you for the book!

* * *

Dear Mystery-Legendia,

To be honest, I don't really think of Elsa as queen particularly. She's just my big sister who happens to be the queen. It's her job. Elsa's position does give her the authority to tell me what to do, but she usually doesn't use her absolute authority on me, even though she can. And I know if I didn't listen to something she told me to do, she wouldn't do anything to me for it, like any other absolute monarch in her position might do. But she can still be bossy. I think that's just 'cause she's a big sister though, not because she's queen.

And yes, Elsa is overprotective. _Very_ overprotective, actually. She's like a silly ol' mother hen sometimes. Sometimes it bugs me, but mostly I'm just happy to have her back. I don't think she means to; it's just that she cares so much and gets worried about me easily. The thing is, it's not that she acts like our mother is/was supposed to, either. My mom was a good mother to me, but I think she kind of ignored Elsa when we were little. Elsa says our parents just wanted two kids because that's what royals are supposed to have-an heir and a spare-and that if she'd been the so-called spare and I'd been the heir, they would have given her away or something. I think she's probably right, and that makes me really mad. Anyways, my point's that my actual mother did what she was supposed to for me, just not Elsa, which isn't fair.

To be honest, I'm still mad at both Mom and Dad. But less mad at Mom. At least she actually cared about Elsa, even if it wasn't as much as she should have. I think Elsa's probably closer to our mother than I am, to be honest, which I suppose is kind of rotten of me, but anyways. Sometimes I wish Elsa wasn't so forgiving because it makes her so sensitive inside. She should not care what our parents think of her. So there.

I gave Olaf a hug and Sven has already eaten all his carrots! Thank you for the presents. :)

Your friend,

Anna

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Hi, again! Not sure if you remember me from before, but if you don't, that's totally fine! People forget me all the time! (I should not be proud of that, oh well I am pretty enthusiastic sometimes)

Anyways, I forgot to mention before that you and Anna are my role models, I look up to you two. You are so strong and it's very inspiring. Now to my questions if it's not a bother, if it is I'm sorry. So I've been wondering since I last saw your movie, are your powers still growing and getting stronger? Since, you know, Grandpabbie said that "Your power will only grow" so...are they? Or is it going to stop at a specific age? Second question, what are your favorite types of books to read? Mine are fantasy, a bit of romance, and mystery.

On a completely unrelated note, I heard you like math, so do I and by the way It's not weird or boring to like it. My last question is, can I go to Arendelle? That'll be so awesome! I so wanna meet you and the rest of the gang, I bet it'll be amazing!

Sincerely, FluffyKitten

* * *

Dear FluffyKitten,

Actually, I do remember you. :) I try to remember everyone I write to, but I still forget sometimes. Not this time, though.

Well, thank you, although I don't feel like I am. I think Anna is strong, though…much more than me. And your questions are not a bother! I think my magic has 'settled down' quite a bit, but I still discover new things I can do often. I don't know if that's because I already could do them and I just didn't know it or if they're actually stronger, though. I'd probably say they are indeed still growing stronger, but it has more to do with precision and things like that. I hope that makes sense. I don't think it stops at a specific age-if that was the case, I'd think they would have stopped growing by now! I mean, I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two, and I am _definitely_ finished growing.

I like to read non-fiction, mostly science, although fantasy and mystery are nice too, depending on my mood. I remember when I was little just after the accident, Mama gave me a whole set of these mystery books to read (I think they were similar to the Nancy Drew series I saw in a U.S. bookstore a few days ago, just for younger kids); and while I really liked them, I got irritated when I kept guessing the mystery way before the ending. I do not like horror or romance, but other than that, anything is good. :)

That's nice to hear someone else likes math too! Anna doesn't _hate_ math, but I know she much prefers writing over math. Of course you can visit Arendelle, although I'd suggest waiting until everything has calmed down. I am dealing with a bit of an important political issue at the moment. However, you are welcome to visit anytime. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Anna,

It doesn't matter if Elsa's not your mother anyway. Elsa might've been overprotective but you really owe her a huge gratitude for that.

Melanie

* * *

Dear Melanie,

I don't get what you mean by that, I don't think. Elsa's not my mother; she's my big sister, who admittedly IS kind of overprotective, but I don't care. I'm very grateful to have her back.

Your friend,

Anna

* * *

To Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Saluté, my queen! Please let me congratulate you for your ascension to the Arendelle throne. I know you are a very good and gentle ruler. May your reign last long, and may God bless and save you, my queen!

If I am allowed to ask, if given a chance, would you get rid of your powers? I know you used to dislike them, but what about now? And if you are able to, would you try to annex the whole Scandinavia(Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Faroe Isles, Southern Isles and Greenland) to your rule? If you want, it would be great to see you ruling over Scandinavia. You would be a great empress.

That's all, Your Majesty, all of my ramblings. Please excuse me for any mistakes and/or if I displease you. Please have mercy and don't freeze me!

May God save the queen!

* * *

Dear Orang biasa,

Again, you don't have to be so formal-I won't mind. :) No, I would not get rid of my powers, because they are virtually Arendelle's entire offense and defense, and we don't have to pay anyone to use them, either. If I weren't queen, I'm honestly not quite sure what I would do. I suppose it doesn't matter since if you are born with magic, you can't lose it anyways.

No, I would not do that. Not unless it was beneficial to everyone involved, and not just me. (This question sounds familiar…did you ask it in your last letter? Or something similar? I can't remember; I'm sorry.)

You don't 'displease' me at all. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

To Her Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle

Saluté, Princess! I just want to say that you could be a good successor of Queen Elsa if HM refuses to marry someone. Being a ruler is fun, Princess, you can order anything to your subjects.

If I am allowed to ask, would you like to have your sister's powers? I would to see if you happen to have them!

That's all, Princess, my apologies for any mistakes and/or if I displease you. May God bless you, Princess!

Yours sincerely,

Orang biasa

* * *

Dear Orang biasa,

Hi! I don't want to take Elsa's place, though. And she doesn't have to get married to keep her position either, as that stinker has informed me loads of times. I think Elsa just isn't interested. I wish she would find someone to fall in love with, though, because I think she deserves it and I think she'd make most anyone really happy. Except I don't think anyone's really good enough for her. And I'd be worried the guy would hurt her or something. I guess maybe it's good that she's not interested?

Yes, I would! I would love to be like Elsa, and besides, then Mom and Dad would _have_ to care about us the same because both of us would have magic. :)

Your friend,

Anna

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	20. Serine, againstaseaoftroubles, jkan9817

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Side note...again, this story is a _tiny_ bit ahead of 'Take Charge'. :)**

Dear Elsa ,

What I am going to say might seem crazy to you but I am a werewolf, and I can't control it. I would like to know how did you get control over your magic because this wolf inside me is going to get me nuts. Oh and my little sister Scarlet says hi and that she loves you. And last question, I heard that the council is forcing you to go find a suitor, is that true? If it is Elsa please don't listen to them they thrive for power and political status nothing more.

Yours

Serine

* * *

Dear Serine,

Thank you for your letter! I will do my best to help, but I'm not sure anything I have to say would be useful to you. Some types of magic don't react to emotions like mine does, and as 'werewolf' is not a section in the one and only encyclopedic book about magic that exists as far as I know, I believe you simply possess animal magic that's limited to wolves. I'd say you might be a shapeshifter, but what you describe _definitely_ does not match that. So you must simply possess animal magic, which could count as being a 'werewolf', in my mind, although, really Serine, you probably do _not_ have to rely on a full moon and the like of what you might read in a fiction story. So I will go look it up.

I hadn't read the section on animal magic since I've been the most curious about my own and my cousin Rapunzel's (she has healing powers, which counts as a type of light magic, ie., photokinesis). So I have scanned the animal magic section looking for something about wolves. I'll explain what I read the best I can. :) I don't know how old you are, but the older you are, the stronger your wolf form will be. (Like if you were a toddler, your wolf form would just be a pup, not a full-grown wolf.) You do not need a full moon to change, but if you force yourself to _never_ change, it will be very difficult or impossible to _not_ turn on full moons. So practice in the daytime! It should be harder to do during the day, but the more you practice, the easier it will be. It has nothing to do with emotions whatsoever. You just need practice. :)

And once you have mastered controlling _your_ wolf, you'll be able to talk to wolves in the wild and ask them for help if need be! There are further skills you might be able to learn the stronger you are, so write back if you need more information. I shall look it up for you.

No, no one is forcing me to find a suitor. No one has the authority to do that, actually.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa

If you don't mind this writer asking 3 questions in one shot I would like to, as we say in my land, pick your brain. Nothing serious or deep. Just curiosity. (also have some writers block and need something to get the mind cranked back up)

1\. Have you considered changing up the guards uniforms? Those hats are so ugly and impractical. In my story several of the O.C's are castle guards and I can't see them in those hats.

2\. Do you have something against my upper Midwest state that shall remain unnamed? Ever since you came on the scene the winters have been brutal. Or do you just hate my story and decided to punish me.

3\. If you were a Jedi or had a Jedi doppelganger what color light saber would you see you or her wielding?

I know I said 3 questions but two more just popped into my head. My mind does that. (Probably why my story is approaching 400K words)

4\. Does extended use of your powers wear you out? Does it take more focus and exertion to do certain things with them over others?

5\. How would you handle Sterling Archer flirting with you?

Thank you for your time-Against a Sea of Troubles

* * *

Dear Against a Sea of Troubles,

I don't mind multiple questions at all! Thank you for your letter. :)

No, I have not considered changing up the guards' uniforms, although I am trying to design a bulletproof vest of some kind with my ice that won't freeze normal people! If that works, then their uniforms will probably be _slightly_ different. Does that count? In any event, you're probably wondering how on earth my ice could be bulletproof…I didn't know for sure until a few days ago, although I'd figured it would be since it can be impenetrable otherwise. (I have to purposely construct the ice that way, though…if I'm not thinking about what I'm making, the ice will be stronger than normal ice but not completely impenetrable.)

Well…if you had said it snowed in summer, then I would say I'm sorry but that I didn't do it on purpose. But actual winter months? No, it did not have anything to do with me. Perhaps it's just a coincidence. I'm still sorry, though, all the same. I haven't read your story, so I couldn't possibly hate it!

I believe a Jedi is from a movie series called Star Wars, correct? That sounds familiar…I think I may have seen posters for an 'Episode VII on DVD' thing when I was in the United States very recently. Assuming I am thinking of the correct things, I'd have a blue light saber. Blue is my favorite color, which you probably guessed already. Does what color they are make the blade more reliable or powerful or anything? Just curious…

May I answer your question with another question? :) Assuming yes, I would ask, 'What sort of extended use of my powers do you mean?' Yes, I can get 'depleted' and exhausted, but it takes a _lot_ and in a _very_ short period of time for that to happen. If I am injured, then I will get tired faster. And I can't channel my magic properly or very well if my hands or arms are badly hurt. Burns are ten times worse than a broken bone, too…I don't know if that's simply because I'm extra sensitive to heat or what, though. I can channel my powers through my feet fairly well, and I can channel them a bit with only thoughts, but not nearly as well. There is only one exception to these 'taking a lot to deplete my magic' "rules", at least that I know of. Producing a temperature cold enough to liquefy actual air. That made me have to take a nap and I couldn't do anything but make snowflakes for several hours. (This may be different now, though, since I'm a little stronger than last year.) YES, it takes a _lot_ of concentration and/or focus to do certain things. In general, the more complicated the thing is, the more calm and focused I need to be. Also, I can make water (albeit very cold water not much warmer than freezing), but it's difficult and I can only make small portions at a time. It's because making water isn't exactly what I'm "made" for, if that makes sense.

As I do not know who Sterling Archer is, I would feel flattered and annoyed, same as if anyone else tried to flirt with me. That's assuming I know that's what he's doing, because I would probably be apt to think said guy was just being stupid or a pest.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Your Majesty,

Many people hold that Rapunzel of Corona is your cousin and some even say you have a long lost brother in the form of Tarzan of the Apes ( me being one of them). Is it all true? If so, how do you and Anna feel about having them as part of your family ( me personally, I'd be glad none of you are American, because that would be one weird Thanksgiving dinner lol)

From, jkan9817

* * *

Dear jkan9817,

Well, you are half right! Princess Rapunzel of Corona is indeed my cousin, but Anna and I do _not_ have any brother. Sorry to dash your hopes. I don't think I would _mind_ having a brother, but it would be awfully weird after all this time with only one sibling instead of two.

May I ask what is Thanksgiving in the United States? I am not sure what that is. We have lots of holidays here in Arendelle, but that isn't one of them, at least not with the same name.

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	21. moohamquest,Guest,ElsaTomago,TwinSisters

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa,

Thank you very much for your reply; it means alot to me. I wish some day I will visit Arendelle I want to see snow and Aurora (or princess Anna called it the sky awake)on my own eye and especially your magic and also you too. I doubt that Linnae can fly that long to my hometown(Thailand actually)but I'm appreciate that and thank you so wise I wish I could use English better than this but you know what reading your reply (even if some word I have to use dictionary)and try to write this letter will make me improve it. I only know two languages Thai and English . I think you know many language cause you queen. I hope you have well-being and happy with your family and I am confirm my word you are the strong woman . love you and always support you .

~moohamquest

* * *

Dear moohamquest,

You're welcome! Well, I will be happy to see you should you ever decide to visit. Actually, I am quite sure Linnae _could_ fly that far, but she's a bit…preoccupied at the moment. I'll send her to visit you once everything calms down again.

Your English is understandable, so it's fine. No, it's not perfect, but I do not care in the least. If you wrote to me in Thai, _I_ wouldn't understand _any_ of it. I do know several languages, but Thai isn't one of them. I should study more languages so I can talk/write to you and others in your own language. :)

Thank you very much for your kind words.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Once Upon A Time Versions of Elsa (Georgina Haig) and Anna (Elizabeth Lail),

Is this true that your mother has two big older sisters named Helga and Ingrid so she's the youngest? Yes? No? If not, then no and if so, then it's true, isn't it? Helga's the middle sister who is normal as you and your mother, Gerda, Anna and Elsa, your other aunt, Ingrid has ice powers just like you do which it's totally cool, isn't it, Elsa? None of us can believe your mother, Gerda never ever even told you two she only just has two big older sisters. Man, what a stupid mother she was. You deserve to be real time travelers yourselves and so is your aunt, Ingrid and even your stupid mother, Gerda and time traveling is the solution for not only just you two, not only just Ingrid but your stupid mother too.

~Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Honestly, I am very, very confused right now. What is a 'Once Upon a Time version of' Anna or me? My mother's name is Idun; my great-great-great grandmother's name was Ingrid; and Gerda is one of the royal family's most trusted servants, along with Kai. It sounds like whatever source this information is from got correct names and mixed up badly who they belonged to.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Anna,

I am writing this letter because I know you are upset after receiving all those mean letter. So, I'm going to tell you how awesome you are.

Anna, you are wonderful. You never gave up on Elsa although you didn't know why Elsa locked herself in her room. You still knocked on her door even after you heard your sister telling you to go away from inside her room. You knocked although you received no response from her. You still loved your sister even though she didn't go your parents' funeral and didn't open her door when you really needed her at that time.

Then, when Elsa accidentally revealed her powers and ran away, the first thing you did was went after her. You always believe in her. You didn't blame your sister for hitting you with her powers. I know that was an accident and Elsa will never hurt you on purpose. And at that time, you were very determined to bring Elsa home. Even after she created Marshmallow to make you go back to Arendelle, you didn't hate Elsa.

Anna, I am very impressed that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Elsa. When you were freezing from the inside, you could save yourself by getting a true love kiss from Kristoff but instead you chose to save Elsa. I know you didn't know that the sacrifice you made for your sister would thaw the ice that consumed you. But because you care so much for Elsa, you were willing to die as long as Elsa could be saved. And that was very amazing.

Anna, I really respect you. And I really love your relationship with Elsa. Both you and your sister are awesome. That is the truth. So, don't let all those mean letters upset you.

~Elsa Tomago

* * *

Hi Elsa Tomago!

Wow, thank you so much for the super nice and pretty long letter! I don't want or need as many letters as Elsa gets, but, well…it's still really nice to get a letter all the same.

That nasty hater person doesn't upset me anymore. At least not a lot, anyways. I mean, they were just being kind of dumb, right? Elsa said they must have had an awful lot of time on their hands to waste that much time writing mean pointless things.

I think you ought to come visit sometime! You have been really nice to both me and Elsa and we could go swimming or go up to Elsa's ice palace or something. I guess I kind of should ask Elsa if that's ok first but I really don't think she'd mind. :)

Your friend,

Anna

* * *

My twin sister- Hey Elsa, what's up? My sister and I decided to combine but she's still upset with me from last time. But some questions. What is your favorite sweet? What is your favorite song? What is your favorite supernatural? And finally, what's your favorite number? I'm going to pass this to my sister. Bye for now!

Me- Hi Elsa. How are you? What is your favorite color besides blue? Can you play any musical instruments? Who are your best friends? And finally, do you like to paint?

Both me and my twin sister- bye!

* * *

Dear Twin Sisters,

Firstly, you two need to make up! Sisters shouldn't stay mad at each other. :)

I love chocolate, but I _hate_ chocolate ice cream. It's nasty. I don't know if it's my "favorite" sweet, though…because I also like strawberry cake and sugar cookies and a lot of other unhealthy dessert foods. But I suppose chocolate. White chocolate, to be exact. Or white chocolate peppermint bark, which is delicious. Once when I was eight I ate so much of it I threw it all up. Gerda had made a whole batch of it for me not long after the accident trying to make me feel better, and I may have kind of sort of eaten all of it in one sitting…

My favorite song is actually _my_ song, the one I sang on the North Mountain. Before that, I honestly don't know.

What is a supernatural? I'm not sure I understand that question.

Pi. I was absolutely obsessed with trying to memorize more and more digits of it when I was thirteen. I had been fascinated with the _idea_ of it for a long, long time before that, before the accident even, but I remember deciding that memorizing a string of digits might help distract me from being stuck in my room and being unable to control my magic. I got to almost 1,200 digits before I got sick of it. I doubt I remember anywhere _near_ that many now! And before you ask why I liked this weird crazy irrational number so much…it's because it's _useful._ It goes on forever in a seemingly disorganized way and yet it obviously isn't random since it goes with so many different things. Not just circles…other things. Planets circling the sun, pulsing hearts, waves…lots of cycles. There's infinite series that add up to pi. (Example: 4 times the infinite series 1 – 1/3 – 1/5 – 1/7 – 1/9 – 1/11…) It's in the formula for a Fourier series, too, which is an "all-encompassing representation of any process _x(t)_ that repeats every _T_ units of time". Very cool!

My favorite color besides blue is pink. :) I can play the piano, and my best friend is Anna, although I would also say that I actually do have other friends now, too. No one can replace Anna as my best friend, though. I think Anna enjoys painting more than I do, although neither of us are very good at it. Our cousin Rapunzel is much, much better.

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Yes, Elsa can get very excited over math, because why not? :) Her explanation for what a Fourier series is comes from a very cool article I read online about pi, which is why she wrote it in quotations. Let's just say in-story, Elsa took it from a book, since obviously she wouldn't be reading an online article!**

 **Also, 1,200 digits of pi isn't insanely ridiculous to memorize...the current record is 67,890! Since she was 13 at the time and I didn't want to make her sound ridiculously genius-y...yeah...sorry, Elsa, you don't hold the pi memorization record. :) (She's still way, way better than I am, though. 3.1415926535 is all I know, lol :P Maybe I will try to memorize some more of it...)**

 **Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	22. Red,theblindwriter95,CrueFan21,IndyGirl8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing. :)**

 **When I went to see which letters were the next ones chronologically, I somehow missed two, and I'm sorry, Red Blok and theblindwriter95. Your letters are included in this chapter. :)**

Your Majesty Queen Elsa!

I know you said earlier that formalities are unnecessary, but I am an overly formal person, so forgive the transgression. Well, I don't want to bore you to death with mindless rambling, so I will get to my questions!

I always wondered since you are a queen, and have a position of enormous power, do you ever fear that Arendellan nobles are plotting against you? Do you generally fear that a rebellion could ever happen in Arendelle? Don't get me wrong, from all I got to learn about you, I think you are an amazing monarch and someone who deserves to rule as long as possible. But you know...nobles are always a shady bunch.

Secondly, do you think that as a woman in world of politics, which is still a rather manly world, there are rulers who think that you are a pushover? Also, even though you definitely do appear to be a humble person and a far cry from typically arrogant rulers, did you ever look down on your people as 'commoners'?

And a question which could perhaps be of interest to princess Anna as well. Do you believe Anna would make for a good queen if your roles were ever reversed? I think she would be great in such a role, although her slightly naïve nature would perhaps make her prone to being manipulated (as was the case with that slimeball Hans).

And also a question my girlfriend has been bugging me to ask you, and to be honest, it interests me as well. Is platinum blonde your natural hair color, or is it the effect of your powers? Those are all the questions I have to ask for now, but I do intend on writing more in the future (if you don't mind of course).

Cheers from Red!

* * *

Dear Red,

Thank you for your letter! And being formal isn't a transgression; I just wanted to make sure you and everyone else knew they didn't have to be. :)

A rebellion _within_ Arendelle? Not particularly, although I suppose what happened with Jade would count as one. I'm far more concerned about some outside force trying to ruin things or take over, to be honest.

I'm sure there are other rulers and/or government figures that consider me a pushover-I don't look threatening, for one thing, and I haven't even turned twenty-two yet. And, as you pointed out, I'm just a girl besides. That being said, that can actually be used to my advantage sometimes, and I _can_ appear threatening if need be, although I hate doing that. I don't remember ever looking down on my people as 'commoners', honestly, although I certainly wouldn't swear that I haven't.

Yes, I do think Anna would be a good queen if our roles were reversed. She would handle social events much more smoothly than I do, but she would need to be extra, extra careful so people wouldn't take advantage of her. Anna tends to be an optimist and tries to see the best in people, which is nice, but in politics, that niceness can get you into all kinds of trouble. Being cynical is far more helpful, at least most of the time. So, do I think she's capable? Yes. Do I think it's a good idea if we can get around it? No. If something ever happens to me, she'll need to consult with Kai for help, and-

 _Hmph! That stinker sister of mine Elsa is way TOO cynical in my mind, and-_

That was Anna, obviously. She was reading over my shoulder. Sorry!

I'm not sure what you mean by "natural hair color", honestly. It's definitely from my magic because _nobody_ in my family has platinum hair like mine, but since my magic is part of me and can't be taken away, that nuance doesn't really matter. Suffice it to say it comes out of my head platinum blonde, and always has. (And is annoyingly thick and falls in my eyes sometimes if it's not braid or otherwise tied back somehow.) So I suppose my answer would be yes, it is my natural hair color. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear your majesty or do I call you Elsa,

Anyway, I always wondered what would've happened if you were told that love was the answer all along instead of waiting for years to find out? That's one thing that has bugged me for the longest time.

Also have you heard of a princess from Enchancia named Sofia? I believe Olaf helped her once and you and Anna were mentioned.

Tell Anna I said hello and that I would love to visit Arendelle one day. Provided that it's not cold of course.

Sincerely Theblindwriter95.

* * *

Dear Theblindwriter95,

You may call me Elsa. :)

I suppose Anna and I would have gotten to grow up together. I wouldn't have frozen everything on Coronation Day (or technically night, I suppose…). I wouldn't be all…messed up inside, either. This question makes me upset. I hate it.

A princess Sofia? Is she an animated little girl character that wears a purple dress? I'm not sure, but I think I saw something about a 'Sofia the First' on a book at a United States bookstore not long ago. So I suppose yes, I have heard of her. :)

I will! You might like to visit Arendelle now, then, because right now it's very hot outside. It's hot enough that I don't like going outdoors without putting a cool air bubble around myself, honestly. I'll be happy to see you should you decide to visit!

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I'm sorry part of the paper is a bit crinkly. I think I accidentally frosted part of it when I answered your first question…it's my fault.

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Yes, reading Shakespeare counts! I have read and seen A Midsummer's Night Dream. My favorite play of his though is Othello. I would highly recommend that one, but it's OK if you don't like his works. A lot of people don't because of the 16th century language.

Your Friend,

CrueFan21

* * *

Dear CrueFan21,

I did read _Othello_ …for lessons when I was younger. And then I had to write an essay on my opinion on Iago's motivations. I haven't read it since because I hated working on that essay so much, to be honest. Maybe I would enjoy it more now since I wouldn't have to be writing annoying essays on opinions you can't prove. :) I didn't mind the 16th century language, to be honest…it made my English better. Now that I'm thinking about it, that's probably why Papa made me read Shakespeare, because if I could comprehend that, then the English that's spoken now would be easy. I remember Gerda giving me a copy of _Heidi_ written in German when I was twelve, and I was so, so mad I had this brand-new book I really, really wanted to read and couldn't yet. I was still learning German then and I read that book over and over once I was able to. Gerda told me working on reading a 'fun book' would help me learn faster, and she was right.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Thank you for your response and I'm so glad I was able to help. I'm sorry you hurt your hand and that it feels better soon. (To Anna, make sure she rests up and doesn't use it too often.) And I really don't mind the ice missive. In fact, I think it's cool that you're able to do that, no pun intended. (Okay, maybe it was intended.) :) I'm sorry I'm bugging you with these letters, but I just want you to know that yours have been received. By the way, reading about all your fun antics makes me want to meet you guys! I think we'd all get along really well. :)

Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Bye! :)

Your new friend,

IndyGirl89

* * *

Dear IndyGirl89,

No, thank you for sending me a letter. :) My hand is fine now, although now the _other_ one is hurt from that stupid car accident Kai and I got into when we visited the United States…argh. I don't think I want to ride in a car again unless it's an ice-car. An ice-car wouldn't be able to get all smashed. Anyways, I'm fine.

I'm glad you didn't mind my ice missive! I was a bit worried that would be annoying or something.

And you are welcome to come visit sometime!

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	23. TeamArendelle, Noobcakeia, Alan Sanders

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **I am very, very sorry for not updating this last Saturday like I was supposed to. I didn't have it done on time, and then I was in Florida with my mom and sister all week (I just got home at 3AM this morning...:P) Walking around theme parks for multiple days in a row makes you crash at the end of the day, lol... :)**

Hello Elsa, (and Anna)...

Oh wait, that came out VERY wrong! I should call you "your highness"! We people are such great fans of you, we forget you are a queen after all!

I have a question to both you and your sister. Well, actually, it's more like a game "would you rather". Here is my question for you two: "would you rather build a snowman or eat chocolate?" Second question: "would you rather have Hans or the Duke to re-appear at your shores?" Last question: "Would you rather stay in the ice castle you build, or in the Arendellian castle?"

A last question for Queen Elsa: How in the world do you make those coloured dresses like you do in Frozen Fever? I mean, the one in the movie was made of Ice and blue...but how can you suddenly move leaves? It puzzles me... Oh, and do give those snowgies a big hug, they are so adorable!

Love,

TeamArendelle

* * *

Dear TeamArendelle,

Neither of us mind if you call us by our given names. You were not trying to be rude!

I will have to say build a snowman if I can do so with Anna, but I would say eat chocolate if I had to do it by myself. I just asked Anna, and she said the exact same thing. :) As for the second question, I could not care less-that duke no longer has any authority whatsoever, and as for Hans, he is working off a sentence at the moment. While I do not trust Hans _at all_ , I think he might be not quite as much of an untrustworthy creepy traitor as he was before. I wish his little sister Kiara would get through to him and they could make a life somewhere outside Arendelle or the Southern Isles on their own. (Anna says both Hans and the former duke are creeps and that she would like to punch them if they bother Arendelle again…) And your last question…I'd rather live in my ice palace, by a lot. Selfishly I wish I could run away up there and stay there with Anna and Gerda and Kai and not have to worry about anything anymore. But I can't do that; I have a job to do and I need to stay in Arendelle castle. I can't take care of my country from the North Mountain's summit.

To be honest, I don't know how I can make different colors of ice. I might be able to make all different colors for all I know, but I'm not sure. I like to wear cool colors like blue and green best, and just a bit of pink. (Honestly, I think warm colors like orange and yellow tend to make me look sick. I'm too pale for them.) I can, however, explain how I can move leaves, though. You probably know this already, but I can create and control swirls of air, and I just moved the leaves that way and froze them to the dress. Since that means they're pretty much encased in ice-fabric, the leaves will stay green and pretty and not wilt. As for the pink flowers…they're just crystallized snowflakes shaped like flowers. I can't explain the pink, though! :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa, do you ever visit the other Disney princess like Belle Aurora Snow White or the new comer Sofia the first? (Everyone likes crossover like the avengers)? Do you and your sister ever eat fruit if so which are your favorites? Do you want build a snowman with Legos? For Anna After the movie do you feel like a hero or your sister is the hero or both of you?

~Noobcakeia

* * *

Dear Noobcakeia,

I'm sorry, I barely even know those names, let alone the characters they belong to. I saw books about those characters in the United States, but I don't think they are real. Then again, I saw _myself_ on things in the United States, and I'm real, so maybe they are too. I don't know.

We love fruit! Certain tropical fruits can be expensive, so we don't have those very often, though. (I did, however, have a pineapple plant when I was little. They surprisingly can grow indoors, and I had one sitting in my window seat from just a few days before the accident until about two weeks after. I accidentally…killed it. Pineapple plants don't like frost.) The only kind of fruits I don't like are oranges. They smell awful, and

 _Good grief, Elsa is weird! (Sorry, Elsa.) Oranges are yummy! They don't either stin_

Excuse me, that was Anna, obviously. :) Moving on…I'm not sure what Legos are, to be honest. I'm sorry. _Now_ I will let Anna take over.

 _Hi Noobcakeia! Obviously I think Elsa's the hero. She went through so much awful stuff ever since she was a little girl and she's still…Elsa. I mean, yeah, I did save her from that dumb Hans killing her, but still. I guess if I really think about it, both Elsa and me have saved each other more than once. So if we_ were _just characters in a story I read, I'd say both of us were both heroines and 'damsels in distress', I think. I hope that doesn't sound stupid or weird or something. Anyways._

 _Your friend,_

 _Anna_ and Elsa

P.S. Elsa here…I think Anna is by far the only hero of the two of us, to be honest. All I did was undo the colossal mess I had made…and I needed help to do that.

* * *

ELSA! WILL YOU QUIT BELITTLING YOURSELF! FROM WHAT I'VE GATHERED FROM THESE REVIEWERS IS THAT YOUR POWERS ARE LINKED TO YOUR EMOTIONS! IF I'M RIGHT, THEN THINK ONLY HAPPY THOUGHTS THEN! If I had offended you, I'm sorry. But you're driving everyone insane with your constant put-downs on yourself. I know you don't want a nickname saying "Queen Elsa, the most weakest queen in history". Also, I hope your arm and hand get better. Please write back, okay?

~Alan Sanders

* * *

Dear Alan Sanders,

You haven't offended me one bit. Gerda and Anna tell me I do that all the time, so it's not something I haven't heard before. I'm trying to stop that, really…I'm just having…trouble, I suppose. I'm sorry. And you are quite right-I think I would look like I had a permanent sunburn-blush if I had an awful nickname like that! Somehow thinking of myself as not being strong doesn't feel the same as having a widespread nickname like that…

And I'm all right now, mostly. Thank you. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: Again, I'm very sorry for this chapter being so late. :/ I'll try to make it up by posting another ASAP.**


	24. Dragonborn, Dovaahkiin, RodSnob

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Sorry for the insanely late chapter...:/**

Dear Elsa,

I saw a lot of people asking about what do you think about people shipping elsanna. You always reply that you have no idea why they do that and that it's disgusting. (This is rather my personal explanation than a question). I think they don't care and don't think about eg. how would they feel if someone made a fanfic involving they and their sisters. I think they simply love you and Anna, they love your characters, the connection between you, the strongness and love so much that they somehow forget you are actually sisters and the love is only sisterly. Also because you are both so cute and beautiful (especially you in ice dress awwwwwww) their mind starts working as mind of every healthy man does, you know what I mean XDD. Then they write it, post it and other individuals that love you so much like them read it and don't care about the lore in that moment.

PS: I must say I really love you. I can't explain why Frozen affects me so much but it does. When I first saw you picture in some magazine, the only thing I was able to think about for a few days was seeing the movie. When I first saw the movie and heard you sing Let it go, I was about to cry (and I think it was the first time a movie almost made me cry or feel really sad). Since then I just couldn't stop thinking about you and Anna, why the heck your parents forced you to be locked whole your childhood and just everything that involved you. And every time I hear Let It Go, I feel like whole day is messed up. Though Frozen ends happily, for some curious reason if I think about you and things that involve you too long, I then feel depressed and sad. I think finally telling someone will help me. I love you Elsa. Much

PSS: My english sometimes sucks so I hope you get what I mean XDD

\- Dragonborn

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I suppose that's a reasonable explanation, but I still can't help finding the idea of people pairing _sisters_ together nasty. It does makes sense though-I don't think people always think about what they are writing or doing sometimes, or how it might affect others. Oh well. I suppose weird things like that are simply things people in a public position will have to deal with, that's all.

I have to finish this letter before Anna sees it because then she'll say 'I told you so' about people thinking I look pretty in my ice-dress! I'll say thank-you, but I still don't think I'm pretty, to be honest. I stick out like a sore thumb.

That…makes _me_ sad. I'm sorry. I told Anna I'd probably make other people upset if they read/watched something about me. I don't want to make you or anyone else feel depressed and sad. If there's something I can do that would help, please tell me.

Also I don't mind imperfect writing! English isn't my native language, either. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I was just reading through some older letters and I saw you replied many times to many people, that you are not interested in getting in love with someone and that anyone "loving" you would only go after power and have no reason to love you. Well, it is everyone's personal choice whether to find love or not and noone should talk in it. I kinda understand why you don't want to. You are just happy you aren't freezing all the stuff around you anymore :D, you are ruling a country and probably catching up last dozen of years without Anna, so you don't have time and don't really need it right now. After all you are a snow queen and you will apparently be that in all ways XDD. But to the 2nd thing: oh god Elsa you are so much underestimating yourself. Many people say that but I will say it too: you are the strongest person I have ever seen. And you are soooooo beautiful in that ice dress. You are so... cute but strong in all parts of yourself. When I first saw your picture somewhere, I simply HAD to watch the movie because I just wanted to see more of you so badly. And when you were singing Let it go it almost made me cry. For some time after I watched it, I was really unable to think about anything else but you. I would sacrifice anything if it could get me to Arendelle. To you Elsa. Do you know what is lucid dreaming? You can take it as a sort of magic that anyone can learn. It is basically learnable ability to control your dreams. It is hard, but one day, I hope I will finally meet you for real, even if it would be only in a sort of very vivid dream. I love you.

~Dovaahkiin

* * *

Dear Dovaahkiin,

Well, I am not quite sure I understand _how_ you read letters I sent to other people (maybe there are more rumors around about me that I don't know about?), but thank you for saying you understand why I am not interested in such things. I'm not good at trusting people, and I feel like even on the remote chance I _did_ meet someone who wouldn't just want my position and the like, I just…wouldn't be good enough. I don't know how else to put it. I mean…what person would want to be married to someone that could accidentally freeze them? Or that ends up crying over something unimportant sometimes? Not to mention I'm just not interested. :)

You sound like Anna! The other day she teased me by calling me cute, because she knows I don't like it. (Don't tell anyone, but I may be sort of planning to give her a present with a little snake in it, because she doesn't like snakes! I don't know why-I like them.) I think, if I'm being fair, my _magic_ is strong, but _I'm_ not. I still feel sad and hurt inside, but I think maybe I'm getting better about that.

You could simply come visit Arendelle! I wouldn't mind. :) But in the meantime, I have enclosed a little ice prism. It makes a rainbow if you hang it in a sunny window, and it won't melt, although it _is_ breakable.

I do know what lucid dreaming is, but it doesn't work for me most of the time. Anna is much better at it.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle

I'd like to start telling you that a few months ago I wrote a poem about you; it's in Spanish (my language)

Well, everything started when I first saw you on Frozen; somehow I've almost ended up crying when you cried hugging Anna's frozen body, I've been hiding that even from myself because I'm not someone who's supposed to be that sensitive. Should I still hiding those awkward feelings? Should I let it go even though I'm a 17 years old boy?

PS: My little sister loves Anna and I love you (No, not the wrong way)

~RodSnob

* * *

Dear RodSnob,

I would have loved to read your poem, to be honest, but that's okay if you don't wish to share it. :) (And Spanish would have been fine, as well.)

You can't hide from yourself. Believe me, I tried for a long, long time (and still do sometimes), and it just doesn't work. You'll just _know_ it isn't working.

It's odd…I hate myself for being hypersensitive, but I honestly think it's perfectly fine if someone else is. That's just part of your personality, not something bad. I don't quite understand what being a teenage boy has to do with that-it could be embarrassing in certain situations, yes, but it does NOT mean there's something wrong with you! My suggestion would be to let those awkward feelings out around someone you trust, or at least if you're by yourself. I personally can't stand 'losing it' in front of people (it's also very bad if I do that since no one will take me seriously as queen otherwise), but if it's someone you trust, then it's okay. It really is okay. :) Just make sure the person or persons in question really are trustworthy, that's all.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Thank you for not being creepy! :)

 **A/N: Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon!**


	25. BerryRueHermione, Erin Milne

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

Dear Elsa, I think it must be really cool to have ice powers, (yes, that joke is there on purpose!)

I have a small blue necklace in the shape of a snowflake which I hope will one day give me powers like yours. (My friend Alisa says I have snowflakes in my blue eyes, but I think she's just humoring me)

Since I bought the necklace I have never taken it off, and I don't feel the cold as much as everyone else!

Anyway, I really like the fact that you actually reply to these letters, and maybe you could send Linnae over to my house some day, then I could give you one of my snowflake drawings!

Bye, Emily (my friends call me Ice, another reason why I love the snow)

PS: Give Olaf a warm hug from me!

* * *

Dear Emily,

Well, _sometimes_ it's cool. :) If you mean temperature-wise, then yes, it's always cool!

I don't think a necklace will give you ice powers like mine, but I'm sure it's very pretty. I have a snowflake necklace too, and so does Anna-I made them. I think snowflakes are pretty in general.

Of course I reply! It just takes me a really long time sometimes, and I'm sorry. I'll send Linnae to your house soon-she's a bit…detained at this precise moment.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I did!

P.P.S. My cousin Rapunzel's husband Eugene likes calling me 'Miss Icy'. I think he just likes calling people funny nicknames though, because he also calls Rapunzel 'Blondie', and she doesn't even have blonde hair anymore! I'm waiting for him to start calling Anna something funny too…

* * *

Dear Elsa:

The story of how the Elemasters met is a long and complicated one that even I don't know the full details of, but here's the gist: They all appeared on the island they now call home with no memories of how they got there or anything related. Eventually, they ran into the then-Elemasters, who appealed to each of their yearnings and attempted to use them in their quests for power over the others. My friends the Elemasters all smelled rats, eventually caught on, and beat the then-Elemasters, restoring the Lifemaster in the process. She's their mentor of sorts. Once that happened, then they started taking on their Elemaster roles.

They are all from this world, but had no idea they even had powers until after they found themselves on the island. Matt tells me he was as afraid of his powers as you were of yours, at first. Besides, they don't exactly advertise themselves. I don't even know where this island is, and I'm their closest confidante.

Your nervous-to-say-this-to-an-adult friend,

Erin Milne

* * *

Dear Erin,

Well…now I am even more confused than I was before! But that's okay. Thank you for trying to explain.

Also, I'm probably not much older than you are, you know. Don't be nervous. :)

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa:

I do have the ability to control ice, but not on my own. Kayla and I have to combine energies in order for this to happen. I can create rain, but large storms like hurricanes also require Kayla's help, and ocasionally Amy's. That's the Firemaster.

Just because we have the word "master" in our titles does not make us masters. We're still working out the kinks of our powers. I lose track of how many times Kayla has crash-landed after a flight, or how many times Amy has "accidentally" set Earthmaster Collin on fire. We're just four regular kids who happen to have superpowers. Give me a rundown of what you can do, and I'll tell you if we're more or less powerful than you.

No neutral ground comes to mind, but again, it wouldn't be all four of us visiting. Just one or two. Kayla is really looking forward to meeting Princess Anna; she's actually sent her own letter. Good luck translating that handwriting of hers ;) If it makes you comfortable, I'm more than happy to keep the letters coming.

Matt Blueben

* * *

Dear Matt,

It's nice to hear that I'm not the only one that isn't perfect at controlling his or her powers, to be honest, even though I know that's not very nice. I'm not entirely comfortable explaining exact limits of my magic via a letter, because someone else besides you might see it, and also, I don't know you very well. (Please don't be offended!) But here are a few examples.

As you probably know, I did freeze all of Arendelle without even knowing it. That being said, I don't know if I could do that again all in one go since it was kind of an explosion of everything I had building up inside me for so long.

I can shatter metal fairly easily. By extension, that means I must be able to make cryogenic or at least near to it temperatures, because that's how cold metal needs to be to shatter. (Once I liquefied air experimenting with my magic, but it also made me really tired. That was several months ago though, so I probably wouldn't be tired as easily now.)

My ice can be completely impenetrable if I make it that way. (I can also make it breakable but unmeltable, or like normal ice. I think my so-called 'default' is ice that's stronger than normal, but not impenetrable.

I'm a crack shot shooting icicles, but I'm _not_ good at shooting a regular gun. At all.

I can sense the weather, and I can turn a hurricane into a contained blizzard on the North Mountain (I know so because I've done it:)). I can also make it rain if I shoot an ice blast directly into the sky, but release all control of it.

I _can_ make water, but not nearly to the same extent I can make ice or snow or alter the temperature or something.

And, of course, I made Olaf. And a protective ice dragon guardian named Linnae.

I am quite enjoying the letters!

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Princess Anna,

Hi, I'm Kayla! You've probably heard about me from Matt's letters to your big sis. He didn't say anything about my handwriting, did he?

I'm the Airmaster, so I can control wind and fly AND turn into air AND sing so beautifully people get hypnotized AND I don't get cold. I've heard all about you. I think we could really be best pals! Please write back, and say hi to Olaf!

Love,

Kayla McNellis

* * *

Dear Kayla,

Well, yeah, he kind of did. Elsa said he did, anyways, and I don't think she made it up! Because, your handwriting is kind of sort of…not so good. But mine isn't either sometimes, so I don't care.

I wish I had air powers! That sounds like fun. Besides, then maybe Elsa wouldn't feel like she's the only one with crazy powerful magic. How does turning into air work? Does it feel funny?

I said hi to Olaf for you, too!

Your friend,

Anna

 **A/N: Well, I would put 'Next chapter coming soon', but I don't want to promise a time and then not follow through with it.:P**


	26. CoolNicNac,Alan,Icewolf9,Mark,EmilyCalen

**A/N: Good grief, it's been so long since I updated this. I'm sorry. To whoever keeps saying I should abandon this entirely, sorry, not happening. I might take forever updating it, but I'm not quitting. Also, Elsa will no longer reply to obvious troll/insulting/unintelligible letters. She (ie., me) doesn't have time.:P**

Dear Elsa,

How would you feel if Anna suddenly grew taller than you. One inch? Or to the point you have to tilt your head to look up at her? Jealousy? Irritation?

~CoolNicNac7112

* * *

Dear CoolNicNac7112,

My goodness, I would not like that one bit! I'm not even sure why I-

Sorry about the big ink blot-Anna just bumped into my arm because she was reading over my shoulder. She says she would love to be taller than I am because she thinks people would take her more seriously. I think she thinks it's funny.

I'm not sure why I really, really dislike that idea so much, either. It's not like it matters, after all…Anna would still be Anna, and I would still be me. I am quite glad both of us are done growing, so that won't be a problem!

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. Just now Anna ran out and came back wearing high heel shoes I've never even seen her wear before. I suppose it will be a few days before she tires of it…sigh. I would just do the same thing, but I can't walk in high-heeled shoes anymore since I hurt my leg several months ago. Oh well. Please don't give Anna any more silly ideas! :)

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I would like to plead to something. Something terrible. I was for some time... reading... err.. fanficsinvolvingyouandannainmorethansisterlylove... so you have all the right say: screw you, but if you could ever forgive me, i beg you, help me.

Few days ago I found a fanfic called Tears of Ice. The description warned that it is dark-themed, but after reading reviews, my curiousness beated me after all, I opened it and began reading. I was getting more and more upset with every single word i read, but also more and more curious. And so, I read whole the now I am destroyed. My mind is refusing to obey me, still only haunting me with scenes of some man torturing you and doing bad things with Anna too. And you screaming and... ****. I know it's not real, its just some *** **** compensating his small... something by writing such b*******, but it just keeps haunting me. What's worse, it's even beginning to really bind with you in my mind. I guess that's what I deserve for reading all this stuff. I beg you for forgiving my greatest queen Elsa. *sniff sniff*

It may sound obvious to you, but please, tell me, how to let it go? How to just forget something really, really bad? I dont want to have you bound with this.

Pleeease respond me, it's driving me crazy.

Kindly begging for forgiving and advice

Sinner

PS: You would make me really really happy if you froze that *******'s hands forever, so he won't write such ******* anymore. Say my sorry to Anna too. I know you are sisters and I promise I will never read such things again. I love you soo much Elsa

* * *

Dear Sinner,

I am still not entirely sure whether to take this seriously or not, but I shall assume that it is since that would be polite. My question is why did you keep on reading once you knew what this…story was about? You could just stop reading and find something else to look at.

I still find it absolutely disgusting that people try to pair me with Anna. She's my sister, for goodness sakes. And I would never, ever put up with being treated that way if I could help it (although I suppose that's the point, that I couldn't do anything about it, I don't know). Please just go find something else to read. Those things sound quite disturbing and I do not wish to think about it any more.

Also I have no idea who this author is, and in any event, I can't freeze him for simply writing such garbage since he isn't directly affecting Anna or me.

Sincerely,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa

Would consider someone who has the same powers as you as a competition or would you help him/her how to control it?

PS: send princess Anna my regards

~Ice wolf 9

* * *

Dear Ice wolf9,

Assuming the person was nice, I would be very, very happy, to be honest. I'd be delighted to meet someone else like me. I have met a natural fire mage, but I don't know her very well. I won't share her name since I really do not wish to risk her getting into trouble.

Your friend,

Elsa

P.S. I did!

* * *

Dear Elsa HI MY NAME IS Emily Calen I Love Your MOVIE Frozen And Frozen FEVER SO You And Anna Love EACH OTHER SO Please COME Over SOME TIME OH PS Please BUY ME LEGO And More Frozen TOYS Love Princess Emily Hope Calen OF CANADA

Dear Emily Calen,

I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't think I will be able to come over, but I can send Linnae to visit sometime soon. Or perhaps you could come visit Arendelle.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa. Do you think it's wrong for a teenage boy to like frozen because I'm in love with your movie and I think you and Anna sing so amazing. My friends and family don't know that I like frozen they think I'm more into football. Please tell me what you think. I wanna here this from my favorite queen. Mark.

* * *

Dear Mark,

I am not sure why this is an issue, to be honest. Why would it be bad for a teenage boy to like a particular moving picture over another? That isn't anyone else's business but yours. Thank you for the compliment!

If you think your friends and family will pick on you, then perhaps just enjoy it on your own. That would be my suggestion.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Thank you for letting me know that I haven't offended you. I just wanted you to know how special you are, to everyone. You're probably wondering why I would care for you that much. I don't want you to self-hurt yourself, mentally. To me that's far worse than what Hans did to both of you. Listen to what Gerda, Anna, and other reviewers say about thinking about happy thoughts, (and me). I have a suggestion for you, I've learned this from a friend. Find yourself either a secluded place or have sister with you, if you do it alone then calm yourself by counting from 10 backwards, and when you reach 0 you'll probably be asleep by then, I don't advise this because you probably won't wake up. I suggest you do this with your sister, because she'll be awake through this. Have her count from 10 to 0.

Anna, this part is for you. When you count for her, have her sit comfortably, be as relax as possible, or lay down. And ask her if she can hear your voice when she's asleep, if you can get a response, then you'll know you can walk her through. Make sure she hears your voice at all times, it's very important that she does. Have her think she's in a field of flowers (simple), have her try and touch one. If she freezes it tell her don't worry try again, have her try as many times as she wants until she's able to hold one in her fingers without freezing it, and when she does try sneaking your hand in hers and see what happens you bring her out of her sleep by counting from 10 to 0, when you reach 0 snap your fingers with your other hand. When she wakes up, ask her where her hand is. What this technique is called, it's a relaxing technique. It allows the person to find their focus and relax.

Kai, Gerda, this part's also for you as well. I want you to help her too. I want all three of you to help, also have her parents do it as well. Above all else, PLEASE HAVE HER HEAR YOUR VOICE, I was not screaming at any of you, to let you know.

Let me know how it worked, okay? And text back.

* * *

Dear Alan (you mentioned once that I should call you that),

Thank you very much for the suggestions. They are quite helpful, and sound similar to something Anna read in a book she bought at the bookstore. I do still feel…not good sometimes, but I think I'm much better than before, to be honest.

Your friend,

Elsa

 **A/N: I realized after writing all these that Elsa didn't reply to a bunch of previous ones, so if yours got skipped, I am sorry, I will get to it soon.:)**


End file.
